Meu Primo
by Biah Higurashi Taisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi ganha uma bolsa de estudos pra um dos melhores colegios do japão mas sua familia não pode ir com ela, então ela vai viver com um primo distante que ela nunca viu. O problema é que ele é seu novo professor de fisíca
1. Prólogo

Kagome Higurashi:16 anos, tem longos cabelos pretos na altura dos quadris, olhos azuis, pele alva e um corpo de dar inveja com seios fartos, coxas grossas, bumbum avantajado e lisa barriga. Está no 3° ano do ensino médio.

Rin Nozuma:19 anos, irmã de Sango, tem cabelos castanhos bem escuros no meio das costas, olhos negros, pele morena e um corpo também de dar inveja com seios médios, coxas grossas e bumbum avantajado, possuidora de uma barriga malhada. Está no 3° ano na faculdade de Direito.

Sango Yagami: 16 anos, melhor amiga de Kagome, tem cabelos castanhos chocolate no meio das costas, olhos também chocolate, pele morena e um corpo também de dar inveja com seios bem fartos, coxas grossas, bumbum avantajado e lisa barriga. Está no 3° ano do ensino médio.

Inuyasha Taisho: 23 anos, hanyo de cabelos prateados até a cintura, olhos dourados, pele morena e um corpo de levar qualquer mulher a loucura. É professor de Física.

Sesshoumaru Taisho: 25 anos, youkai completo irmão de Inuyasha, tem como o irmão cabelos prateados até os quadris, olhos dourados e um corpo de um Deus grego. Presidente do grupo Taisho de ensino.

Miroku Houshi: 18 anos melhor amigo de Inuyasha, é um humano comum te cabelos pretos sempre presos em um curto rabicó, olhos verdes, e um corpo perfeito. É o famoso "faz nada".

Kagome higurashi é uma miko, criada desde criança num templo xintoísta foi treinada para controlar perfeitamente seus poderes espirituais, é ótima em lutas e no arco e flecha sua vida muda completamente quando ganha uma bolsa de estudos no colégio Shikon da rede de ensino Taisho, sua família sem ter como se mudar e largar os negócios ficam em Nagoya e ela teve que ir morar em Tokyo com um primo de quem ela nem tinha conhecimento de que existia e é ai que começa nossa historia o nome do primo? Inuyasha.


	2. O encontro

**O inu e sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem o Inu já tinha largado aquele barro-velho da Kikyo e tomado uma atitude com a Kagome.**

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

1° capitulo – O encontro

Kagome tinha acabado de pousar em Tokyo, como suas coisas já tinham sido enviadas pra casa de seu primo decidiu ir direto pro colégio. Sua melhor amiga Sango também conseguiu uma bolsa pro colégio Shikon (o mesmo de Kagome), mas como sua irmã mais velha já morava em Tokyo não teve problemas em arrumar onde ficar.

Kagome estava linda com uma mini-saia preta de pregas, uma regata branca e uma sandália rasteirinha preta seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela não utilizava jóias, estava simples mais linda.

Ao chegar na porta do colégio respirou fundo e se pois a procurar a diretoria. Depois de muito tempo procurando a secretaria por obra do destino acabou esbarrando um homem, muito bonito por sinal.

- Desculpe, eu estava distraída "meu deus que homem é esse?" – disse e pensou Kagome, ela ficou pasma como um homem pode ser tão bonito daí reparou nas orelhas de cachorro que o homem possuía – "Então ele é um Youkai, interessante..." – Pensou Kagome.

- Tudo bem eu que não estava olhando pra onde devia – disse o outro sorrindo maliciosamente – "Que nem estou olhando agora" – pensou ele ao admirar o busto da garota.

- Será que você poderia-me dizer onde fica a secretaria, acho que estou perdida – disse sorrindo docemente.

- Claro, se quiser eu te acompanho até lá estou indo falar com o diretor mesmo "e será um prazer ficar perto de você" – Completou em pensamento.

- Acho que vou aceitar sim se não eu não saio daqui hoje, mas você estuda aqui? – Perguntou ela tentado ser gentil.

- Não sou professor – disse ele um pouco desapontado, tinha acabado de lembra que era proibido o relacionamento entre alunos e professores.

Na hora Kagome ficou chocada como podia ele ser professor se aparentava ter no máximo dezoito anos. Vendo a cara de espanto dela ele se pronunciou.

- Não parece né – disse sorrindo.

- Desculpe-me mais o senhor me parece tão novo, eu te daria no máximo dezoito anos – disse ela sinceramente.

- Por favor, me chame de você e eu realmente sou um pouco jovem, mais com certeza não tanto, eu tenho 23 aninhos – disse ele sorrindo galante.

- "Se ele não fosse professor eu acharia que ele está tentando me conquistar" – pensou ela ao ver o sorriso dele – E que falta de educação nós conversando aqui sobre tantas coisas e eu nem me apresentei, meu nome é Kagome muito prazer – disse ela estendo a mão.

- Muito prazer, sabia que você tem o nome de uma prima minha? – disse ele depois de beijar a mão dela que a deixou um pouco rubra, ele ao perceber tal ato sorri gentilmente.

- Legal e como ela é?Tão chata como eu ? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Não sei eu nunca a vi, ela estava vindo hoje pra minha casa de Nagoya... – disse com um ar pensativo.

Na hora que ouviu o cometário ela gelou.

- "Será ele o meu primo? Não, não pode ser o meu primo se chama Inuyasha e esse homem se chama..." – foi ai que percebeu não tinha perguntado o nome do homem.

- Desculpe mas qual o seu nome? – disse ela um pouco intrigada.

- Perdão esqueci de dizer, prazer eu sou o Inuyasha – disse ele alegremente.

Foi ai que seu mundo caiu aquele homem lindo e sedutor a sua frente não podia ser o seu primo, ela o imaginava de óculos feio e cheio de espinhas, não a personificação da beleza a sua frente, era quase que uma afronta o homem mais lindo que ela já viu alem de ser professor do seu colégio ainda é seu primo sangue do seu sangue, ele não podia ser mais proibido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oie to aki de novo postando o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic e gostaria de pedir um pouco de compreensão jah que essa eh a minha numero 1, seu que meus capítulos são muito curtinhos mas vou compensá-los escrevendo bem rápido, se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade, não sou perfeita e sei que minha imaginação tem limites então qualquer idéia é bem vida. Gostaria de agradecer a Guidi-chan por ter sido a única a me deixar uma review e por ter me apoiado, obrigado por me dar mais motivos pra escrever fuiiiiii...


	3. Se conhecendo

**O inu e sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem o Inu já tinha largado aquele barro-velho da Kikyo e tomado uma atitude com a Kagome.**

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

**2° Capitulo: Se conhecendo**

Kagome não sabia o que fazer ta certo que ela nem o conhece direito, mas só de olhar ela percebeu que ele era tudo que ela poderia querer charmoso, inteligente, bonito porem, seu professor.

- Bem acho que você acabou de encontrar sua prima – disse ela um pouco assustada ainda.

- Como? "Num pode ser a deusa na minha frente não pode ser a minha prima é martírio de mais" – falou e completou em pensamento Inuyasha.

- Sua prima se chama Kagome Higurashi não é – disse ela mais calma e sorrindo.

- Sim – disse simplesmente ainda um pouco chocado, já que aquela era a sua prima, uma prima que ele achava que seria gorda, feia e fria, já que pelo que soube não era muito popular aonde estudava.

- Pois bem essa sou eu, sei que é difícil acreditar, pois está difícil pra mim também – disse ela desabafando.

- É estranho eu te esperava em casa não aonde eu trabalho – disse ele sorrindo.

- Então olha pelo meu ângulo, chego na minha nova escola, conheço um professor e descubro que ele é meu primo, isso é meio confuso – disse ela também sorrindo.

- Você vai estudar aqui? "que pergunta mais idiota" – disse ele pra tentar mudar de assunto.

- Vou sim mas, só uma coisa você é professor de que? – perguntou ela um pouco curiosa.

- Física – disse ele de modo orgulhoso.

- Credo não podia ter escolido coisa melhor não – disse ela com cara de nojo.

- Claro que não física é muito bom, com ela você estende muitas coisas que ocorrem – disse ele de modo polido.

- Caro se você conseguir primeiro entender a física pois eu só uma negação nessa matéria – disse ela já bem descontraída.

- Nossa assim você me deixa triste, minha priminha não gosta da matéria que eu ensino, sinal de que vou ter que dá a ela umas aulinhas particulares – disse ele zombeteiro passando o braço por ima dos ombros dela de modo ingênuo.

- Não, já tenho física aqui no colégio, não quero em casa não, ou eu vou acabar tendo pesadelos com números "e sonhos com você..." - completou em pensamento com o rosto um pouco ruborizado.

- "aff assim vai ser difícil eu me segurar..." – pensaram os dois juntos.

- Pois bem acho melhor nos irmos à secretária, ficamos aqui conversando e esquecemos que tínhamos que ir pra lá – disse ele começando a andar.

- Claro – ela logo concordou andando junto a ele.

Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram na secretária e de lá se postaram na sala da diretora Kagura.

- Boa tarde diretora, to aqui pra pegar as planilhas pro inicio das aulas – disse ele de modo educado, mesmo que por dentro estivesse sem um pingo de vontade de falar com aquela sapa rabugenta.

- Boa tarde só se for pra você era para senhor estar aqui há meia hora espero que tenha uma desculpa plausível para a sua demora – disse Kagura em tom autoritário.

- Claro que sim estava ajudando uma nova aluna que chegou no colégio e se perdeu, Kagura essa é a senho... – disse ele sendo cortado pela bruxa.

- Essa não é uma desculpa valida, o senhor é um professor não um mapa tinha que estar dando uma aula não guiando menininhas – disse ela novamente autoritária.

Kagome estava assustada como uma pessoa podia ser tão rabugenta quanto aquele ser a sua frente disfarçado de diretora, e o pior ela a ignorava completamente.

- Com licença diretora, boa tarde eu gostaria de pegar a minhas recomendações e documentos – disse bem educada pra sapa a sua frente.

- Claro só um minuto... E você professor Inuyasha tome suas planilhas e vá dar sua aula! – disse a sapa.

- Sim diretora – disse Inu depois de um suspiro.

- Agora a senhorita, qual seu nome? – disse Kagura de modo tão educado que kagome estranhou que fosse a mesma pessoa que tinha falando antes com Inuyasha.

- Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi – disse ainda um pouco surpresa com a mudança de humor da diretora.

- Hum Higurashi está aqui as regras do colégio, seu mapa, suas aulas e seus documentos que ficaram aqui, bem me acompanhe que lhe levarei a sua sala – disse Kagura.

- Sim, obrigada – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Depois de uns 3 minutos caminhando chegaram na porta de uma sala.

- Espere aqui que eu irei falar com o professor – disse Kagura já entrando na sala.

- Boa tarde alunos, hoje teremos uma nova aluna ela veio de Nagoya sejam muito bonzinhos com ela – disse a diretora como se estivesse falando com um bando de criançinhas de jardim – Kagome minha querida entre – disse ela olhando pra porta.

Quando Kagome entrou a turma que não prestava nem um pingo de atenção na diretora ficou em silêncio, as garotas ficaram vermelhas de inveja e fizeram comentários como: "Ela deve ter feito cirurgia", "Ela só deve comer capim pra ser magra desse jeito" entre outras barbaridades. Já os garotos ficaram pasmos com a beleza da garota e ficaram depois assoviando, mandando beijinhos e fazendo comentários uns com os outros como esses: "Nossa que gata", "onde esse anjo ta que eu não tinha visto antes", "Essa é nora que minha mãe pediu" entre outras coisas até um pouco obscenas.

Kagome quando olhou pra mesa do professor viu Inuyasha sorrindo pra ela sussurrou um "desculpa" e ele lhe sussurrou de volta um "tudo bem".

- Bom Kagome agora que esta conosco ela irá apresentar para turma – disse Kagura que ainda se encontrava na sala – E eu vou voltar pra minha sala até mais para todos – disse e após isso saiu da sala.

- Bem, meu nome é Kgome Higurashi tenho 16 anos e espero me dar bem com vocês – disse simplesmente.

- Bom, sente-se ali ao lado da senhorita Yagami como as duas ao noas devem se dar bem! – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, obrigada professor – disse Kagome se dirigindo pra sua cadeira.

- Oi San ta gostando daqui – disse Kagome assim que se sentou e bem baixinho pra somente Sango escutar.

- To adorando aqui é muito legal e olha só como esse professor é gato! – respondeu Sango do mesmo modo de Kagome só que bem mais animada.

- Eu não posso falar nada já que ele é o meu primo – disse tranqüilamente sem notar o que acabara de confessar.

- O QUE????? – gritou Sango se levantando.

- Se a senhorita tem alguma coisa pra dividir com a classe fique a vontade, se não me deixe terminar de dar minha aula senhorita Yagami – disse Inuyasha serio, ele tinha ouvido a conversa desde o inicio e sabia o porque do grito de Sango e escondeu muito bem a frustração de não saber se kagome o achava bonito.

- Perdão professor – disse Sango envergonhada.

- Tudo bem só preste agora atenção na aula – disse Inuyasha sorrindo, o que fez metade das alunas da classe suspirarem.

A aula de física passou e Kagome não estendeu bulhufas nunca foi boa em física, sua matéria favorita era historia, muita ente não entendia o porque de ela ser tão boa em matemática e tão rim em física, antes ela achava normal agora tina certeza de que era carma.

O intervalo chegou e Kagome e Sango se dirigiram pra de baixo de uma arvore de aparência muito antiga pra conversarem, por ali não tinha ninguém e elas poderia dar seus gritinhos histéricos sem ninguém perturbá-las.

- Kagome pode ir me explicando que historia é essa do gato do professor de física ser seu primo! – disse Sango muito animada. Daí Kagome contou tudo o que tinha acontecido com eles mais cedo,

- Ai San até eu não entendi direito até agora como isso foi acontecer – disse Kagome se sentando.

- Mas Ka você me disse que ele era feio e que usava óculos, como pode agora aparecer um deus desses e ele ser o seu primo _feio _hen? – disse Sango calmamente.

- Eu não disse isso, eu falei que achava que ele era assim, como eu ia saber que ele era lindo se eu nunca tinha visto ele? – disse Kagome indignada.

- Quero ver o que a senhorita vai fazer morando no mesmo teto daquele deus, daqui a pouco você vai ser a aluna mais _aplicada_ em física – disse Sango botando ênfase na palavra aplicada.

- Para de bobeira você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu odeio física, eu amo historia, mas, eu não sei o que fazer – disse Kaome vermelha igual a um tomate.

- Com o que? – perguntou Sango curiosa.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda, de morar na mesma casa que ele nos conhecemos tão rápido que ainda ao deu pra raciocinar – respondeu Ka depois de um suspiro.

- É Ka você ta frita pois alem de se segurar pra não agarrar o gato do seu primo vai acabar se dando mal em historia – disse Sango alegrinha de novo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ka um pouco curiosa.

- Bom é que o professor de historia é tão lindo que a ultima coisa que você vai fazer é prestar atenção na matéria – disse Sango com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ele é mais bonito que o Inuyasha? – perguntou já sabendo da resposta pois era quase impossível alguém ser mais bonito que o seu _priminho_.

- Não mais ainda sim ele é lindo – disse Sango suspirando.

- San acho que você ta virando uma pervertida – disse Ka rindo da amiga.

- Não to não, o que eu posso fazer se nessa escola só tem gato – disse Sango como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo - Você que se cuide lembra do problemão que teve com o Houjo você sabe como isso é perigoso –disse Sango preucupada

- Nem me lembre disso, onde já se viu um diretor ameaçar uma aluna que não quer transar com ele? – disse Kagome de um modo tristonho.

- Isso que dá você ser bonita de mais só atrai confusão – disse Sango tentando animar a amiga.

- Eu não sou bonita de mais, eu sou normal, ele que era um idiota e um tarado por tentar me estrupar, mas vamos mudar de assunto por que esse aqui ficou chato – mal Kagome terminou de falar e o sinal do fim do intervalo tocou.

TRIM TRIM TRIM

- Acho que é melhor a gente ir é pra sala – disse Sango.

-Concordo – disse kagome já se levantando, as duas se dirigiram pra sala.

_**Momento descrição**_

Kouga Ookami: 26 anos professor de historia, tem cabelos castanhos bem longos sempre presos num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azuis e um corpo perfeito. É um Youkai lobo, tem uma richa com Inuyasha desde o dia em que o _cachorrinho_ beijou sua namorada, uma garota chamada Akai muito bonita mais muito falca, enganou Inuyasha que achava que ela só era uma parente de Kouga.

_**Fim do momento descrição**_

""""""""""""""""""""""Durante o intervalo na sala dos professores...

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer se sentia completamente atraído por sua prima, a mulher mais proibida que poderia gostar.

- "Meu deus o que que eu faço, vai ser quase impossível resistir a aquela mulher vivendo com ela sobre o mesmo teto" – pensava Inuyasha desesperando, foi quando decidiu dar uma caminhada, chegando perto de uma arvore antiga que ele tanto gostava acabou ouvindo uma conversa.

- _Como assim?_ – escutou a voz de Kagome.

- _Bom é que o professor de historia é tão lindo que a ultima coisa que você vai fazer é prestar atenção na matéria_ – disse Sango, Inuyasha sentiu uma fúria dentro de si, como podia aquela garota jogar a "sua" Kagome pra cima daquele lobo fedorento.

- _Ele é mais bonito que o Inuyasha?_ – escutou Kagome perguntando – "Então quer dizer que ela me acha bonito?" – pensou Inuyasha ficando contente na hora.

- _Não mais ainda sim ele é lindo_ – disse Sango, Inuyasha sorriu finalmente aquela garota tinha falado algo que prestasse mesmo ela dizendo que o lobinho era bonito ela concordou que ele era mais.

- _San acho que você ta virando uma pervertida_ – ouviu Kagome dizer.

- _Não to não, o que eu posso fazer se nessa escola só tem gato_ – ouviu Sango dizendo – _Você que se cuide lembra do problemão que teve com o Houjo você sabe como isso é perioso_ – ouvou Sango falando e ficou intrigado com a conversa.

- _Nem me lembre disso, onde já se viu um diretor ameaçar uma aluna que não quer transar com ele?_ – disse Kagome de um modo tristonho Inuyasha sentiu um ódio imenso de Houjo só por saber o que ele queria com Kagome.

- _Isso que dá você ser bonita de mais só atrai confusão_ – ouviu Sango dizendo tentando animar a amiga.

- _Eu não sou bonita de mais, eu sou normal, - _"Você que pensa" – pensou Inuyasha_ - ele que era um idiota e um tarado por tentar me estuprar, mas vamos mudar de assunto por que esse aqui ficou chato_ – Inuyasha ficou inerte de tanto ódio que sentiu de Houjo – "Bom que agora eu estou aqui pra protege-la desse monstro" – pensou Inuyasha logo depois balançando a cabeça em negação como ele podia estar tão envlvio com ela assim se acabaram de se conhecer.

TRIM TRIM TRIM o sinal do colégio tocou

- _Acho que é melhor a gente ir é pra sala_ – disse Sango.

-_Concordo_ – disse kagome já se levantando, as duas se dirigiram pra sala. E Inuyasha pra sala dos professores pra esfriar a cabeça.

--------------------------- -----------------------

Oie olha eu aki de novo com mais um episódio espero que gostem dele dessa vez foi bem maior que o primeiro, acho que agora deu pra entender o porque da Kagome querer tanto essa bolsa e tbm os sentimentos do Inu para com ela acho que tah ficando interessante. Bom vc jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e aora gostaria de agradecer as mininas do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!!

**Mila Himura****: obrigada acho que tah ficando bom o Inu tah cada vez mais louco pela Ka. Bjuss e obrigada por dar a sua opinião.**

**Guidi-chan****: Oie e pra vc de novo e saiba vc eh sempre bem vinda com a sua opinião bjuss.**

**Dark Maidie****: Obrigada pelos elogios e sinta-se a vontade pra me criticar tbm, pois só assim eu poderei crescer e escrever melhor. Bjuss **

_Espero que vcs gostem desse capitulo obrigada e_

_fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_


	4. Em casa

**O inu e sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem o Inu já tinha largado aquele barro-velho da Kikyo e tomado uma atitude com a Kagome.**

'

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

'

'

'

**3° Capitulo: Em casa...**

'

'

'

'

O restante das aulas foi normal sendo que a cada professor que entrava Kagome tinha que se apresentar.

TRIM TRIM TRIM

- Finalmente terminou – disse Sango já correndo pra porta com Kagome.

- Nossa pra que tanto desespero, já enjoou da escola? – disse Kagome gargalhando da cara da amiga.

- Claro você queria o que? Eu to morta, pra você foi o primeiro dia, mas eu to aqui há uma semana já to morrendo – disse Sango sorrindo – Mais e ai como você vai pra casa? – perguntou Sango.

- Não sei acho que vou pegar um táxi já ta tarde né? – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Não senhora você vai comigo! – disse Inuyasha aparecendo de surpresa atrás delas.

- Que susto Inuyasha, ta querendo me matar? – perguntou Kagome com a mão no peito.

- Isso seria um desperdício – disse Inuyasha de modo sarcástico.

- Eu também adoro sua presença, mas mudando de assunto você vai mesmo me levar pra casa? – disse Kagome mudando de uma Ironia pra uma voz doce.

- Vou sim, já ta tarde não quero minha priminha correndo perigo por ai – disse inu um pouco preocupado.

- Que fofo o Inuyasha ta preocupado comigo – disse Kagome apertando as bochechas do Inu – obrigada – disse ela sorrindo docemente, nesse momento Inuyasha que tinha ficado irado por ela ter apertado suas bochechas fica calmo.

- "Como o sorriso dela pode me acalmar assim... Ai meu deus eu vou enlouquecer" – pensou ele meneando a cabeça negativamente ato que foi percebido por Kagome.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- Nada – respondeu ele um pouco rubro.

- Bom Ka já que você já tem como ir eu vou indo tchau – disse Sango dando dois beijinhos no rosto de Kagome e um aperto de mão em Inuyasha.

- Tchau San manda um beijo pra Rin e pro pai dela – disse Kagome pra garota já um pouco afastada.

- Ta pode deixar – disse Sango dando Tchauzinho com a mão.

- Vamos – disse Kagome sorrindo pra Inuyasha.

Kagome acompanhou Inuyasha até o carro uma Mercedes F700 preta ela ficou intrigada e perguntou?

- Desculpe Inuyasha, mas como um professor de física tem dinheiro pra comprar uma Mercedes? – perguntou Ka.

- Sabia que você ia ficar desconfiada, tem uma coisa sobre a sua bolsa que você não sabe, mas sobre isso nós vamos conversar em casa – disse ele meio sério, ela ficou um pouco confusa com medo de ele ter ficado com raiva pela sua pergunta.

- Ta, tudo bem – disse ela.

Eles entraram no carro, e se puseram a ir para casa. Chegando lá Kagome quase tem um enfarte, "casa" era tão vago para o que ela estava vendo, era uma mansão de dois andares em estilo antigo com pilastras brancas e escadaria de mármore.

Entraram e Inuyasha guiou Kagome até a sala de estar, lá se sentaram num grande sofá de couro marrom que ficava em frente à lareira,

- Bom acho que agora eu devo te contar o que eu realmente sou – disse Inu um pouco mais sorridente.

- Se fiquei impressionada com o carro essa casa superou – disse Ka mais a vontade pelo sorriso do Inu.

- Bem vamos do inicio, você sabe que a sua mãe é irmã da minha né – perguntou Inu.

- Claro né, só que nunca entendi porque ela nunca foi visitar a minha mãe ou vice-versa – respondeu Kagome.

- Minha mãe fugiu de casa quando tinha a minha idade pra se casar com o meu pai, um Youkai coisa que seu avô detestava e com o tempo já que seu avô sempre proibia a aproximação da minha mãe com a sua perderam o contato – falou Inuyasha.

- Porque você se refere ao vovô com seu avô, como se ele não fosse seu também? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Porque pra mim um ser que não me considera, não tem consideração, pra mim ele não é meu avô – respondeu ele depois de um suspiro.

- Em tão ta, acho que se tivesse no seu lugar faria a mesma coisa, mas continuando o que você tava me explicando – disse Ka.

- Sim, sua mãe ligou pra minha mãe á mais ou menos dois meses atrás, disse que você estava tendo problemas na escola e tinha como arranjar uma vaga pra você num dos colégios da rede do meu pai – disse ele.

- Então eu só consegui essa bolsa porque a minha tia é casada com o dono do colégio? – perguntou Kagome tristonha.

- Não você ia estudar, num colégio da rede lá em Nagoya mesmo, só que suas notas foram tão altas que lê capacitaram a vir estudar aqui em Tokyo e como você não tinha ninguém por aqui e meu irmão só volta pra cidade daqui a 3 meses, minha mãe me pediu pra que você morasse comigo – respondeu ele terminado de explicar.

- E você, o seu pai é o dono dos colégios porque trabalha como professor se pode ser um dos executivos? – perguntou ela.

- Porque eu não quero depender do meu pai, quero ter a minha vida e eu amo lecionar – respondeu Inu.

- Hum entendi e admiro isso, mas seu pai não ficou zangado por você não trabalhar com ele? – Perguntou Ka.

- Obrigado, ele não ficou com raiva meu irmão mais velho assumiu os negócios e eu fiquei livre, mas o que aconteceu no outro colégio pra você ter que sair de lá – perguntou Inuyasha já sabendo do que se tratava mas querendo saber a historia completa.

- Eu sei que você estava lá no intervalo escutando a conversa, não precisa esconder – disse Kagome vendo a cara de espanto de Inu.

- Com... Como você sabe que eu estava lá? – perguntou Inu um pouco assustado.

- Eu sou uma Miko, é normal eu sentir a presença da sua energia – respondeu Ka.

- Mas não fuja do assunto eu quero saber a estória toda não só o pedaço que eu escutei – disse inu sério.

- Bem foi assim...

/ **Flash Back** /

Kagome estava na sala prestando bastante atenção na aula de química, quando batem na porta, ela sabendo que a mãe ia busca-la mais cedo pra ajuda-la a arrumar o templo pra um festival que haveria lá, não fica curiosa e espera o diretor a chamar.

- Com licença professor eu ou ter que retirar a Senhorita Higurashi da sua aula – disse um homem alto magro, de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, era o diretor do colégio.

- Claro diretor Houjo, senhorita Higurashi pegue suas coisas está dispensada da minha aula – disse o professor.

- Claro espere só um minuto diretor – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Kagome juntou suas coisas e foi seguindo o diretor até a diretoria. Entraram e ele fechou a porta e a prensou na parede.

- O que o sen... senhor está fazendo – perguntou Kagome assustada.

- Uma coisa que eu queria há muito tempo – disse o diretor beijando o pescoço dela.

- Me solta AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ALGUÉM ME AJUDE – grita Kagome.

- Cala a boca ou você é minha ou será expulsa daqui – disse o diretor serio.

- PREFIRO SER EXPULSA DO QUE SER SUA ME SOLTAAAAAAAA – gritava Kagome.

Nesse instante Kagome dá uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Houjo, abre a porta e sai correndo.

- EU JÁ TE AVISEI – gritou Houjo pras costas da garota.

/ **Fim do** **Flash Back** /

- E foi assim eu contei pra minha mãe que no dia ainda tinha brigado comigo pela demora, ela me aconselhou a prestar o exame pra bolsa de estudos e aqui estou eu – respondeu Kagome com lagrimas nos olhos.

Num movimento impensado Inuyasha a puxa para perto dele e a abraça.

- Calma tudo bem ninguém vai fazer isso de novo com você eu prometo eu to aqui pra te proteger – disse Inu não agüentando ver aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava com tanta dor.

- Obrigada Inu – disse Kagome afundando o rosto no peito de Inuyasha.

- Inu? – perguntou ele.

- Sim você não gostou? – perguntou ela levantando rosto ficando a centímetros do dele.

- Não é isso é que só a minha mãe me chama assim – disse ele hipnotizado por aqueles lábios carnudos.

- Ta bom eu não te chamo mais assim – disse ela.

- Não tudo bem pode me chamar assim mas só quando ninguém estiver olhando ta, já é difícil agüentar o meu irmão me zuando mais gente então vai ficar insuportável – disse ele sorrindo e apertando o abraço.

- Você sempre fala desse irmão mas eu não sei nada sobre ele – disse Kagome – Como ele é? – perguntou Ka animada, percebendo logo depois que estava no colo e Inuyasha, corando mas não saído do colo dele.

- bem ele é um chato, um Youkai completo filho do primeiro casamento do meu pai, vive me zuando por eu ser um Hanyo – disse Inu apoiando as mãos nas cochas dela.

- Porque disso eu não vejo nada de mais em você ser um meio Youkai... – disse Kagome brincando com os cabelos dele.

Mais Inuyasha não escutava mais nada estava vidrado na garota no seu colo, num lance rápido a puxou de encontro a si colando seus corpos, os batimentos cardíacos dos dois ficou frenético, o calor dos corpos ficou intenso, os olhos foram se fechando, o desejo aumentando, os lábios a milímetros quando ela o puxou mais juntando os lábios, os lábios dele tinha gosto de chocolate e ela queria provar mais e mais daquele gosto, já pra ele os lábios dela parecia pimenta, um gosto quente que o deixava cada vez mais doido de desejo, quando as línguas se encontraram um choque percorreu o corpo dos dois, as mãos dele antes em suas cochas estavam dançando em suas costas, a delas antes espalmadas no seu peito estavam em sua nuca acariciando a região. O beijo estava intenso, os dois sentiam que precisavam de mais, que tinha pano de mais os separando, quando ele estava levantando a blusa dela, o telefone tocou e com ele a razão veio junto, eles se separaram rapidamente.

Kagome se ajeitou abaixando a blusa e alisando a saia e Inuyasha foi atender o telefone.

- Alô? "Quem é o idiota que estragou esse momento? O que que eu to pensado ela é minha prima e minha aluna eu não posso fazer isso" – perguntou e pensou Inu com um pouco de raiva.

- Sou eu Inuyasha o Miroku – disse o homem do outro lado da linha.

- O que que você quer Houshi? – disse Inuyasha impaciente, sua vontade era ora de arrancar as entranhas de Miroku por o ter interrompido, ora agradecer a ele por o impedir de fazer uma besteira.

- Calma, eu só to ligando pra avisar que eu to indo pra casa amanhã – respondeu Miroku.

- Você finalmente arranjou uma casa Houshi – disse Inuyasha de modo sarcástico.

- Não eu to indo pra sua mesmo, tchau Inu – disse desligando o telefone na cara de Inuyasha.

- Quem ele pensa que é pra desligar o telefone na minha cara

- Com certeza no mínimo um amigo, acho que precisamos conversar – disse Kagome atrás de Inu.

- Você tem razão, acho que eu fiquei um pouco fora de mim, me desculpe – disse Inuyasha de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem a culpa não foi sua eu te beijei – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Mas eu te puxei a culpa é minha – respondeu Inu.

- A culpa não é de nenhum de nós aconteceu não dá pra voltar atrás vamos esquecer isso – disse Kagome.

- Você tem razão – disse Inu após um suspiro de resignação.

- Mas me responda uma coisa antes – falou Ka.

- O que? – perguntou Inu curioso.

- Foi bom? – perguntou ela com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Não... Foi ótimo esse que é o problema – disse Inuyasha já subindo uma escada.

- Ei eu não sei onde fica nada aqui – disse ela vendo que ele ia embora.

- Desculpe, é que com essa historia toda eu acabei esquecendo – respondeu ele – bom vamos que eu ou fazer um _tour_ com você.

Inuyasha mostrou pra Kagome a casa toda, já que a casa era gigantesca quando ele terminou já era bem tarde e Kagome estava morrendo de sono.

- Bem acho que vou doooormi – disse Kagome bocejando.

- Tão cedo, a menininha já ta com sono? – respondeu Inuyasha irônico.

- Bem experimente ficar 2hs num aeroporto esperando um avião, mais 2:30hs de vôo e enfrentar uma tarde de aulas pra ver se você agüenta – disse Kagome irritada.

- Tudo bem você tem razão, boa noite – disse ele dando um sorriso.

- Boa noite pra você também – disse Kagome.

- Durma com os anjos "E sonhe comigo..." – completou Inuyasha em pensamento.

- Você também – disse Kagome já se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

A noite foi difícil pra Inuyasha, era só ele pegar no sono pra ter sonhos com ela, sonhos um pouco impróprios para menores. Pra Kagome ao foi muito diferente, quando deu 6:00 não agüentando mais ela se levantou, na casa não tinha cozinheira, só duas faxineiras que só vinham à tarde pra limpar a mansão. Então Kagome se pos a fazer o café da manhã. Fez torradas, suco e um bolo, quando acabou já eram 8:30 da manhã, sentou-se e pos se a comer.

Inuyasha já estava acordado desde as 5:00 da manhã mas só desceu quando sentiu um cheirinho bom de bolo de laranja vindo da cozinha.

- Bom dia Inu – disse Kagome sorrindo pra ele que arregalou os olhos ao ver a mesa de café da manhã.

- Bom dia foi você que fez tudo isso? – perguntou ele.

- Não foi o vizinho que resolveu entrar escondido na sua casa e fazer o café, é claro que foi eu – respondeu Kagome irônica.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado irônico – falou Inuyasha enquanto se sentava a mesa – tomara que eu não fique com dor de estomago depois de comer a sua comida – disse ele no mesmo tom irônico dela.

- Se não quiser comer não precisa – respondeu ela irritada pelo comentário dele.

- E não é que você cozinha bem? – disse ele depois de morder um pedaço de bolo de laranja.

- Obrigada – disse ela um pouco rubra por ter sido elogiada.

- Bom eu tenho aula agora as dez se quiser pode ir comigo e ficar por lá pelo colégio, meio dia nós almoçamos, que tal – falou ele.

- Pra mim tudo bem – disse ela.

Terminaram de tomar café as 9:00 Kagome foi para o seu quarto se arrumar, vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta vermelha e colocou um all star preto. 9:20 ela desceu e Inuyasha só faltou babar.

- Vamos – disse ela o tirado do transe.

- Vamos – disse ele indo pra porta.

'

'"

'"

'

'"

'

Oie olha eu aqui de novo, vocês devem estar pensando " ela não tem mais o que fazer fica postando todo dia" então eu respondo, sim eu não tenho nada o que fazer fico em ksa sozinha sem fazer nada só vendo anime, lendo fics, e tendo idéias, idéias as quais eu coloco aqui. Bem o Sesshy ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas o Miroku vai aparecer já no próximo capitulo espero que estejam gostando. Bom vc jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!!

**Gudi-chan:** Bom obrigada por estar aqui de novo, e é claro obrigada pelo elogio é bom saber que tem alguém gostando do eu escrevo apesar de eu mesma não gostar bjuss e obrigada por ler . (e por mandar Reviews).

**Mila Himura** Concordo com você o o Houjo é um FDP, mas no Anime e no manga ele era tão sem graça que achei melhor ele ter um pouco mais de atitude mas idiota como ele é acabou exagerando, e sim eu vou tentar melhorar um pouco a minha digitação é que alem de eu escrever muito rápido meu teclado tah uma merd... bem briada pelos elogios bjusss.

**lala-chan:** Espero não ter demorado, obrigada por ler e por me incentivar a continuar bjuusss!!!

**Dark Maidie** Oie, olha o Sesshy vai vir um pouco mais a frente ele vai ter uns probleminhas por culpa do Inu.. ih melhor eu parar por aqui senão eu vou estragar a surpresa, eu também adoro matemática mas só por causa de álgebra porque é muito maneiro, tomei horror a geometria pois no primeiro ano tive que decorar 23 formulas pra uma prova desde ai nem mesmo o gato do meu professor conseguiu fazer com que eu gostasse de novo de geometria mas se o professor fosse o Sesshy... acabei de ter uma Ideia. Bjuss !!!.

Bem aki fico eu _FUIIIIIIIIIIIIII_


	5. Muito Prazer

**O inu e sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem o Inu já tinha largado aquele barro-velho da Kikyo e tomado uma atitude com a Kagome.**

'

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

'

'

'

**4° Capitulo: Muito prazer...**

'

'

'

Kagome e Inuyasha se puseram a ir pro colégio, chegando lá Inuyasha se pos a dar suas aulas e Kagome ficou debaixo da mesma árvore que tinha ficado no intervalo no dia anterior. Cada um em seu lugar pensava no beijo que tinham trocado no dia anterior.

**-/- Na sala de aula -/-**

- "Meu deus que beijo foi aquele, eu senti como se estivesse no céu, nenhuma mulher antes me fez ficar aceso com um único beijo, ai eu vou acabar maluco eu tenho que esquecer" – pensou Inu enquanto escrevia na lousa.

- "Como se isso fosse possível, esquecer, como posso esquecer se aquele foi o melhor momento que eu já tive" – pensou ele já sentado esperando que os alunos terminassem de fazer os exercícios que ele passou na lousa.

**-/- Na árvore -/-**

Kagome não conseguia parar de relembrar o beijo que ela e o Inu trocaram (N/A: obviou que esqueceria).

- "Que lábios eram aqueles, carnudos, doces e tão tentadores, aquele corpo quente e perfeito grudado ao meu, ai meu deus eu tenho que esquecer ele é meu primo eu tenho que ser forte" – pensava ela.

Quando faltavam 15 minutos para o meio dia Kagome se pos na porta do colégio a esperar por Inuyasha, até que um rapaz, muito bonito por sinal chegou perto de Kagome.

- Com licença você sabe se o professor Inuyasha já saiu senhorita? – perguntou o jovem de forma muito educada.

- Ainda não, mas espera aqui que daqui um pouco ele aparece – disse Ka sorrindo.

- Você é aluna dele? – perguntou o jovem puxando assunto.

- Sim – respondeu Ka.

- Então o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui, ta matando aula né? – falou ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não estudo no período da tarde – disse ele bem seria.

- Então você está é esperando pra ver o Inuyasha não é? – disse ele sorrindo.

- "Como se eu precisasse" mais ou menos é qu... – disse Kagome sendo interrompida.

- O que está fazendo aqui Houshi – disse Inuyasha aparecendo atrás de Kagome.

- Esperando você, e enquanto isso conversando com essa linda jovem – falou Miroku dando um sorriso malicioso na direção de Kagome.

- Ka ele não fez nada com você não né? – perguntou Inu preocupado.

- Como o que? - Perguntou ela sem entender nada.

- Pelo visto ele não fez nada – falou Inu pra Kagome – Mas escute aqui Houshi ouse encostar um dedo qualquer na minha prima e você perde o pescoço entendeu? – falou pra Miroku com um olhar assassino.

- TTTa... bbem eu eu entendi – disse Miroku apavorado com o olhar do amigo – Mas espera aí prima? – perguntou Miroku confuso.

- Sim essa é minha Prima Kagome, que está morado lá em casa – respondeu Inu inocentemente sem notar o que disse.

- Quer disse que meu amiguinho aqui está morando de baixo do mesmo teto que esse pedaço de mal caminho – disse Miroku com um outro sorriso malicioso – E ai você já tirou u... – Miroku falou até levar um soco de Inuyasha no estomago e ficar sem ar.

- Ouse terminar essa frase e esse soco vai ser carinho perante o que eu vou fazer – disse Inu um pouco vermelho em se lembrar do beijo.

Kagome que estava calada e vermelha que nem um tomate ficou abismada com a cena.

- Bem vamos almoçar, o senhor vai com a gente? – perguntou Ka pra Miroku.

- Senhor não, faz com que eu me sinta muito velho, você ou Miroku – desse Miroku – e bem acho que vou com vocês sim meu estomago ta roncando – disse ele com um sorriso que logo foi desmanchado ao ver a cara de raiva e Inuyasha.

- Vai ser um prazer não é Inu? – perguntou sorrindo pra Inuyasha que na hora que viu o sorriso viu toda sua raiva ir embora e sorriu também.

- Inu né – falou Miroku perdendo o apego pela própria vida.

- Kagome eu pedi pra não me chamar assim na frente dos outros – disse Inu com uma cara irritada pra Kagome.

- Desculpe, mas você disse pra não te chamar assim na frente daquele Sesshy-no–sei-o-que – disse Kagome ingenuamente.

- Sesshy hum gostei do apelido to doido pra ver o Sesshoumaru pra estrear esse novo nome – disse Inu caindo ma gargalhada.

- Inuyasha o Sesshoumaru vai te matar se te ouvir chamando ele assim – disse Miroku também caindo na gargalhada.

- Correção eu só vou espancar vocês pois matar ia dar muito trabalho – falou um homem muito parecido com Inuyasha só que mais alto e aparente mente mais maduro.

- Se... Sesshoumaru o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Miroku morrendo de medo.

- A anta do meu _irmãozinho_ falou com o meu pai que eu estava trabalhando de mais, daí ele me tirou da presidência da empresa – disse Sesshoumaru com o olhar pingando de ódio.

- Bem feito Sesshy – disse Inu caindo na gargalhada.

- Que bom que achou pois eu agora vou tanto trabalha aqui como vou morar na sua casa – disse Sesshy com uma visível falsa felicidade.

- Não, não pode ser, eu só posso ter sido Judas em outra vida é muito Karma – disse Inu com cara de desolado e todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Com licença, mas a gente tem que ir almoçar o tempo ta passando já é 12:30 e a gente ainda ta aqui – disse Ka depois de parar de rir.

- É mesmo, há antes que eu me esqueça Ka esse é o meu **meio-irmão** Sesshy – disse Inu pra Ka.

- Muito prazer, você deve ser a nova namorada do meu irmão? – disse Sesshy após fazer uma careta pro Inu.

- Não ela é a minha priminha _maninho_ – disse Inu de cara amarrada.

- Então você é a _menininha_ que vinha morar com meu irmãozinho – disse Sesshy analisando Ka da cabeça aos pés – bem de _menininha_ você não tem nada – disse Sesshy sarcástico.

- É então eu tinha razão você ta trabalhando de mais – disse Inu tentando tirar a atenção do seu irmão da "sua" Kagome.

- Essa sua indagação quer dizer que eu sou pequena? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não só que você nunca foi o tipo dele de mulher – disse Inu já irritado.

- Bem se ela não fosse meu tipo eu teria um péssimo gosto, mas pode deixar que deixo ela pra você irmãozinho – disse Sesshy.

- EU NÃO SOU MERCADORIA!!!! – gritou Kagome, depois saiu correndo pra dentro do colégio.

- Viu o que você foi fazer agora ela ficou brava – disse Inu serio pra Sesshy.

- Dá uns beijinhos nela que passa – disse Miroku.

- Será queda pra vocês entenderem que alem de ela ser minha prima ela é minha aluna e que eu não posso e nem quero nada com ela – disse Inu indignado.

- Mais isso não te impediu em nada – disse Sesshy.

- Como? – perguntou Inu intrigado.

- O cheiro dela está impregnado em você e vice-versa – disse Sesshy se explicando.

- Eu a consolei pos ela tava chorando – disse inu num tom mais alto.

- A consolou com a boca irmãozinho pos ta bem forte o cheiro dela na sua – disse Sesshy que não tinha sentido cheiro nenhum só tava jogando verde.

- Foi só um beijo "que não sai da minha cabeça", nos estávamos perto, ela triste daí aconteceu – disse Inu com uma carinha triste.

- Pelo isto foi ruim pra você ta com essa cara – disse o burro do Miroku.

- Antes fosse isso – disse Inu ainda triste.

- O problema Houshi é que meu maninho ta apaixonado pela priminha – disse Sesshy.

- Acho que você tem razão – murmurou Inu tão baixo que apenas Sesshoumaru escutou.

- Você ta bem, não ta com febre – disse Sesshy com falsa preocupação.

- Eu to bem por quê? – perguntou Inu.

- Concordando comigo – murmurou de um jeito que só o Inu escutou, que na hora ficou extremamente rubro por perceber que o irmão o tinha escutado – Mas você tem razão também não se meta com ela, você só vai sofrer no final – disse Sesshoumaru com a aparência séria de sempre.

- Novamente você tem razão, mas mudando de assunto o que exatamente você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Inu.

- Vim dar aulas e tomar conta de você – disse Sesshy sério.

- Coitados dos alunos de vocês – disse Miroku.

- Como você vai dar aula se não tem nada sobre administração aqui? – perguntou o tapado do Inu.

- Eu posso dar aulas de qualquer coisa relacionado a matemática básica, seu tapado – disse Sesshy.

- Então vai ser de quer? – perguntou Miroku.

- Geometria o antigo professor se aposentou – disse Sesshoumaru com uma estranha calma.

TRIM TRIM TRIM

- Feh fiquei aqui conversando com vocês e acabei sem almoço – disse Inu como sempre irritado.

**-/- Durante a conversa o que ocorria, enquanto isso com a Kagome... -/-**

Kagome sai correndo depois de gritar com os meninos, nisso quando vai fazer uma curva bate em uma pessoa, uma mulher pra ser mais especifica.

- Desculpe – disse Kagome após se levantar.

- Não vê pra onde anda menina, qual seu nome? – perguntou a mal educada mulher.

- Kagome – disse ainda tentando ser simpática.

- Pois escute bem se eu v... – foi interrompida por um homem muito bonito mas que não chega aos pés do Inu.

- Deixa ela Kikyo, a garota não fez por mal sua vida que amarga de mais – disse o homem.

- Cala boca Kouga não se mete aonde não foi chamo! – disse Kikyo áspera.

- Porque não vai procurar o seu cachorrinho e não deixa a garota em paz, vai vaza!!! – disse Kouga Kikyo bufando de raiva virou as costas e se pos de volta no seu caminho.

- Desculpe por isso, a Kikyo é meio ranzinza mesmo, prazer meu nome é Kouga sou professor de historia e essa megera que saiu daqui é a professora de psicologia – disse Kouga sorrindo.

- O prazer é meu, e eu já ouvi muito falar do senhor – disse Kagome sorrido docemente.

- Você por favor, mas eu não conheço a senhorita como se chama? – perguntou Kouga que logo de cara se interessou por Kagome.

- Kagome, mas por favor não precisa do senhorita pode me chamar de Kagome mesmo – disse sorrindo – mas vem cá quem é o cachorrinho que você mandou a Kikyo procurar – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- O idiota do Inuyasha o professor de física ele e ela tem um rolo – disse Kouga simplesmente, não lhe agradava falar de Inuyasha.

- Coitado do meu primo aturar uma cobra dessas – disse Kagome mas pra si mesma do que pra Kouga mas ele escutou.

- Você é prima do cara-de-cachorro? – perguntou Kouga incrédulo.

- Sou sim porque do cara-de-cachorro? – perguntou Kagome segurando o riso pelo apelido do Inu.

- Porque ele tem cara-de-cachorro – disse Kouga sorrindo – mas vem cá qual sua matéria preferida? – perguntou Kouga tentando ser simpático com a deusa na sua frente.

- Bem você vai achar que puxa-saquismo mas é historia eu amo essa matéria desde que me entendo por gente – disse Kagome com um sorriso deslumbrante.

- E a que você detesta? – perguntou curioso.

- Física, mas acho que também não vou gostar de psicologia – disse fazendo uma careta que fez Kouga da uma singela gargalhada.

- Quer dizer que o cara-de-cachorro não é querido nem em casa? – disse Kouga ainda rindo.

- Ei eu adoro o meu primo só odeio a matéria que ele ensina – disse ela cutucando ele.

TRIM TRIM TRIM

- E acabou a moleza você ta em qual ano? – perguntou ele.

- No 3° - respondeu ela.

- Bem podemos ir juntos já que lá é minha primeira aula – disse Kouga estendendo a mão pra Kagome segurar.

- Claro – disse ela sorrindo.

Foram andando de mãos dadas até a sala causando muita fofoca por onde passaram até que encontraram uma pessoa que não ficou nada feliz por ver a "sua" Kagome acompanhada do "lobo-fedido".

- Dá pra soltar a minha priminha o lobo fedido – disse Inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos.

- Porque cara-de-cachorro eu só to conversando com ela e ela parece estar apreciando a minha companhia – disse Kouga sorrindo vitorioso.

- E ai Inu já parou de discutir com o Sesshy? – perguntou Kagome seria.

- Já sim e ele não vai gostar nada de você o chamando assim – disse Inu.

- Eu gosto sim dela me chamando assim, você não gostaria se estivesse no meu lugar Ookami? – perguntou Sesshoumaru aparecendo atrás de Inuyasha que deu um pulo com o susto.

- Claro – disse Kouga com um sorriso – mas o que veio fazer aqui Sesshoumaru, cansou do escritório? – perguntou Kouga.

- Sim agora resolvi dar aulas, aqui é mais fácil perturbar o meu irmãozinho – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Bem, vamos pra classe Kagome? – perguntou Kouga pra jovem.

- Ei que lhe deu o direito de chamá-la assim? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ela – respondeu simplesmente – Vamos? – perguntou Kouga.

- Claro, tchau Inu, Tchau Sesshy ué cade o Miroku? – perguntou Ka.

- Foi pra casa fazer a sua especialidade, nada – falou Sesshy.

- Bem então ta tchau – disse Kagome acompanhando Kouga.

Ao chegar na sala de mãos dadas com o professor, Kagome acabou chamando a atenção de todos inclusive de sua amiga Sango que ficou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando a outra lhe contou do beijo e de como conheceu seu professor de historia. Depois de historia veio a aula de psicologia, Kikyo fazia de tudo pra perturbar Kagome que não teve nenhuma dificuldade nessa matéria para a fúria da professora. O intervalo foi tranqüilo, só não foi silencioso pois Sango dava gritinhos histéricos enquanto Kagome contava mais detalhadamente que ocorreu a noite. Quando acabaram as aulas estavam as duas a sair da sala.

- Bem Sango como você vai pra casa hoje a Rin não sai mais tarde hoje? – perguntou Ka preocupada.

- Sim mas eu pego um Táxi e... – Sango tentou falar mas Kagome a interrompeu.

- O que você acha de ir lá pra casa assim quando a Rin chegar ela vai te buscar matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só você não fica sozinha e nem eu – disse Kagome tão animada que Sango não teve como negar.

- Ta bom Kagome – disse Sango.

- Vai ser legal ai você conhece nosso novo professor só não lembro de qual matéria... disse Kagome ficando com uma cara pensativa.

- Deve ser de geometria, o velinho disse que ia se aposentar, mas o que o nosso novo professor vai fazer na sua casa? – perguntou Sango com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah ele é irmão do Inu – disse Kagome simplesmente mas fazendo Sango parar.

- Acho que esse ano você não vai nem fazer esforço pra estudar – disse Sango ainda abobalhada – mas diz ai ele é bonito? – agora ela tava é assanhada.

- Ele é lindo agora vamos – disse Kagome puxando a amiga.

Foram andando até a porta do colégio lá encontrando o Inu e o Sesshy esperando, quando Sango viu o Sesshy ficou pasma com a beleza do mesmo.

- Nossa você mentiu quando disse que ele é bonito ele é maravilhoso – disse Sango baixo, mas não o bastante pra o Sesshy não escutar.

- Então quer dizer que a minha priminha me acha bonito, bom saber – dando um sorriso malicioso na direção de Kagome que cora das pontas do cabelo a unha do pé.

'

'

'

'

'

**Oie olha eu aki de novo desculpe a demora mas meu estabilizador queimou e eu tive que ir atrás de um fusível e depois de um dia cansativo como foi ontem eu naum tinha inspiração nenhuma pra escrever, bom mudando de assunto fiz uma boa ação hoje, botei o Miroku, o Kouga e o Sesshy (suspirando) e que Sesshy todo sarcástico e malicioso, todo cheio de charme imagine um desses te ensinado geometria com certeza eu deixaria minha cisma com a matéria de lado e seria a melhor aluna da sala, bem voltando ao que intereça espero que tenham gostado, escrevi esse episódio enquanto arrumava a ksa ao som de beautiful soul do Jessé McCarteney, então deve ta hilário ( eu rio igual uma doida ouvindo essa musica ) viajei de novo.**

**Hoje também teve a-vadia-que-voltou-do-mundo-dos-mortos-só-pra-infernizar da Kikyo só tah faltando a Rin que no próximo episódio aparece, bem me desculpe pelos erros de digitação, meu teclado tah uma merda e como estou de férias tbm toh sem mesada pra comprar outro alem disso eu tava taum ansiosa pra postar que nem revisei direito, bem agora vamos ao de sempre. ****Bom vcs jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!!**

**Bibi:** Obrigado não sabe como eu fico feliz por estar agradando.

**Lalah-Chan** O inu tah muito fofo mesmo mas eu prefiro o jeito do Sesshy homem certinho demais enjoa bjuss e obrigada por ler.

**Lilermen:** Vai ser hilário essa combinação dentro de casa, se imagine no lugar da Kagome com o Kouga, o Inu e o Sesshy dando em cima dela vai ser difícil de se segurar. Bjuss.

**Deby20** Pode deixar que eu vou postar sempre que eu puder bjusss.

**Dark Maidie**espero que tenha gostado agora a historia vai pegar fogo!!!! O Sesshy é um conquistador, o Inu já admitiu que tah apaixonado, e o Kouga já se interessou pela Ka, issu vai dá um rolo bem o que vai acontecer depois você vai saber bjuss.

**Guidi-chan:** Bem eu fazia a mesma coisa, ficava com vergonha do que escrevia e nunca postava até que segui um impulso e acabei postando essa, uma idéia que veio na hora na minha cabeça, quando eu postei até pensei em desistir pois achava que naum ia dar em nada mas ai você mandou aquela Review e foi tudo do que eu precisava, me deu confiança pra que eu pudesse escrever sem ficar com medo, por isso eu agradeço você por acreditar que eu pude-se escrever bem mesmo com apenas aquele resuminho bobo, então agora é a minha vez de fazer algo por você, poste a primeira coisa que ier na sua cabeça na primeira Review você vai ter força pra continuar pois ela sempre te dar o incentivo que falta bjuss.

**dessinha-almeida** Obrigada por ler e espero que continue gostando bjuss.

**Bem agora eu ficopor aki **_**fuiiiiiiiiiiiii**_


	6. Casamento?

_**O Inu e sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem o Inu já tinha largado aquele barro-velho da Kikyo e tomado uma atitude com a Kagome. E o Sesshy já estaria na minha casa (pensamentos impuros) voltando a fic. Só um aviso naum está revisada se quiserem fazer esse favor pra mim eu aceito de bom grato**_

'

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

'

'

'

**5° Capitulo: **_**Casamento?**_

'

'

'

'

'

- Bem feio você sabe que não é – respondeu Kagome totalmente sem-graça.

- Tudo bem priminha. Não precisa ficar vermelha, Vamos – disse Sesshy pra Kagome e depois se dirigindo para o resto do pessoal.

- Ah claro – disse Sango pegando o celular e ligando pra sua irmã e dando o endereço de Kagome.

Todos entraram dentro do Mercedes e foram a caminho da mansão. Sango ficou bestificada com o tamanho da casa e sendo guiada por Kagome se dirigiu para o quarto da própria. No caminho passaram por Miroku que estava estirado apagado no sofá da sala.

- Kagome quem era aquele gato que tava na sala, vai me dizer que ele é professor também? Disse a taradíssima Sango que já se jogava na cama de casal de Kagome.

- Ah aquele é o Miroku e não ele não é professor, pelo que o Inu falou ele não trabalha em nada, e ta como eu morando aqui – disse Kagome simplesmente.

- Miga não quer trocar de vida comigo não? – disse Sango rindo.

- Porque? Que eu saiba minha vida é um tédio – disse Kagome inocentemente.

- Tédio? Você mora numa mansão, com três gatos sendo dois deles seus professores, tem o professor de historia na tua e ainda fala que a sua vida é um tédio, esse ano vai ser impossível você ficar si quer de recuperação – disse Sango seria.

- Ta certo eu não tenho do que reclamar, mas você ta exagerando pois nem o Kouga ta na minha, nem eu preciso da amizade de algum professor pra entender a matéria – disse Kagome indignada.

- Mentira se você não fosse amiga do professor de física você não estaria no terceiro ano, caraça Ka você tirou zero numa prova que valia 10 – disse Sango rindo da cara da amiga.

- Verdade mas nesse caso o meu problema sempre foi com a matéria eu simplesmente não consigo entender física, mesmo o professor sendo bom mas por exemplo eu entendo psicologia perfeitamente mesmo com a Kikyo pegando no meu pé – disse Kagome se explicando.

- Você pode até não precisar se dar bem com nenhum professor, mas que ajuda bastante ah ajuda sim – disse Sango jogando um travesseiro em Kagome.

- Não posso negar esse fato, mas ter o Inu como meu professor vai mais atrapalhar do que ajudar, a vaca da Kikynojo não larga do meu pé imagine quando souber que eu to morando com ele ela vai surtar – disse Kagome com cara de preocupada logo depois caindo na gargalhada.

DING DONG

- Ih acho que a Rin já chegou – disse Kagome a Sango que já ia se dirigindo pra porta – Ei espera o Inu manda ela subir – disse Kagome tacando um travesseiro em Sango.

**-/- Na sala -/-**

Os rapazes estavam conversando ou melhor brigando na sala quando a campainha tocou. Passou-se 3 minutos e nada de alguém levantar pra atender.

- Inuyasha dá pra atender a porta – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ta, ta eu to indo – disse Inu indo até a porta.

- Olá, boa noite a Sango está? – perguntou uma mulher perfeita.

- Ta sim você deve ser a Rin ela ta lê em cima no quarto da Kagome é na quarta porta a direita lá em cima– disse Inu sorrindo pra garota por mais que ela fosse perfeita pra ele não existia mulher mais bonita que a sua priminha.

- Obrigada mas espere um minutinho que eu ou me despedir do meu amigo pra ele esperar – disse Rin.

- Pede pra ele entrar – disse Inu.

- Ele nunca vai entrar a não ser que uma pessoa peça – disse Rin saindo na porta.

- Ban espera um pouquinho que eu já volto – disse Rin pro homem muito lindo por sinal que estava do lado do portão.

- Ah Rin eu tenho eu tenho que ir... – disse Ban sendo interrompido por Rin.

- Espere aqui e tenho certeza que você ainda vai me agradecer depois – disse Rin entrando dentro da casa tão rápido que Ban não teve nem tempo pra responder.

**- /- Dentro de casa - /-**

- Bem eu vou subir – falou Rin quando entrou na sala pra Inuyasha que podia jurar que tinha visto baba na boca de Sesshoumaru que estava bestificado com a beleza da garota.

- Ta pode ir ainda lembra aonde é? – perguntou Inu tentando provocar o irmão com a duplicidade do seu comentário.

- Claro você acabou de falar 4° porta a direita lá em cima e pede ao seu amigo pra fechar a boca – disse Rin se referindo a Sesshoumaru e indo pra fora da sala.

- Sesshy você tem que ser mais discreto – disse Miroku.

- Inuyasha da onde você conhece essa garota? – disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso no rosto, o que deixou todos assustados.

- Ela é irmã da Sango aquela amiga da Kagome que ta lá em cima – disse Inu.

- Interessante... – disse Sesshoumaru alisando o queixo.

- Isso ta mi dando medo – disse Miroku.

- Concordo com você Houshi – disse Inu.

**- /- No quarto de Kagome - /-**

- Com licença to entrando – disse Rin.

- Oi Rin que saudade – disse Kagome abraçando Rin.

- Eu também, mas você não ai gostar da prova de amizade que eu fiz, o Ban ta lá em baixote esperando – disse Rin após se separar de Kagome.

- Rin você não fez isso – disse Kagome com uma cara apavorada.

- Fiz sim você tem que dá uma resposta pro garoto, agora vai lá em baixo e fala com ele – disse Rin empurrando Kagome pra fora do quarto e a puxando pela escada.

- Ta ta bem – disse Kagome.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui ele deve querer falar com você sozinha – disse Rin olhando pra Kagome que olhava pros garotos na sala como se pedisse socorro, mas saindo pela porta.

**°°°Momento descrição°°°**

**Bankoutsu ****Shichinintai**: Um atigo namorado de Kagome, tem 18 anos, cabelos pretos presos numa trança que vai até o quadriu, olhos azuis e cursa faculdade de arquitetura

**°°°Fim do Momento descrição°°°**

**- /- Do lado de fora - / -**

- O que será que a Rin foi fazer – se perguntava Ban.

- Oi Ban – disse Kagome aparecendo do lado dele.

- Nossa ela tinha razão eu adorei a surpresa, boa noite Ka – disse Ban com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Boa noite mas o que você ta fazendo aqui – perguntou Ka.

- A Rin disse que ia buscar a Sango na casa de uma amiga e eu me ofereci pra traze-la – disse Ban.

- Ta bom, mas como andam as coisas depois que você se mudou eu nunca mais tive noticias suas – disse Kagome torcendo pra que ele não lhe pedisse em casamento de novo.

**...FLASH BACK DOIS ANOS ATRÁS...**

Kagome e Bankoutsu namoravam mais ou menos dois meses quando na casa dela quando ele perguntou no meio de um filme.

- Ka você quer casar comigo – perguntou Ban deixando Kagome estática, ela gostava dele mas não o amava.

- Bem eu... eu não sei – respondeu Kagome ainda chocada.

- Eu sei que eu fiz essa pergunta de repente e que você é muito nova mas eu amo você e como eu vou pra faculdade mês que vem eu queria ter certeza que eu não vou perder você – disse Ban abraçando Ka.

- Eu simplesmente não sei, vamos fazer assim depois que você viajar na próxima vez que eu te ver eu te dou a resposta – disse Kagome.

- Ta certo sei que te peguei desprevenida então vou te dar esse tempo pra pensar mais saiba que eu não vou esquecer – disse Ban beijando Ka.

**...FIM DO FLASH BACK...**

- Você acha que eu esqueci não é? – perguntou Ban.

- Como " Ai meu deus ele lembrou" – disse e pensou Kagome desesperada.

- Para de enrolação e me responda como você prometeu, você quer si casar comigo ou não? – perguntou Ban enquanto puxava o corpo de Kagome ao seu encontro.

- Ban você não acha que eu sou muito nova pra casar não? – perguntou Kagome sorrido falsamente tentando delicadamente afastar Bankoutsu.

- Pra casar pode até ser, mais isso não te impede de ser a mina noiva – disse Bankoutsu puxando Kagome ainda mais para si.

**- /- Durante a conversa na sala... - /-**

- Bem eu não posso subir vai que a Ka precise da minha ajuda, então já que vou ficar aqui vou me apresentar, meu nome é Rin muito prazer e vocês são? – perguntou Rin com um sorriso encantador.

- Bem eu sou o Inuyasha, o moreno ali é o Miroku cuidado com ele é um pervertido – disse Inu sorrindo.

- Pô Inu dá pra parar de queimar o meu filme, muito prazer – disse Miroku.

- O prazer é meu e você é? – perguntou Rin se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, muito prazer – disse Sesshy beijando a mão de Rin galantemente a olhando de forma maliciosa.

- Devo informar ao senhor que charme barato não me conquista – disse Rin achando ridículo o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela, fazendo Inu e Miroku caírem na gargalhada.

- Não acha que esta sendo um pouco grossa com quem acabou de conhecer, eu só estava tentando ser educado – disse Sesshy serio.

- Desculpe não eu não suporto que me olhem como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne –disse Rin simplesmente.

- Chega gente porque não pedimos uma pizza? – disse Miroku.

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho que concordar com o Miroku – disse Inu – Vou perguntar pra Ka se ela vai querer também eu já volto – disse Inu saindo.

- Ciumento – disse Miroku e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele ta afim da Kagome? – perguntou Rin.

- Isso ta na cara você que é tão esperta não percebeu? – disse Sesshoumaru irônico, tinha achado Rin linda mais tinha amado a língua afiada dela.

- Ele não vai gostar nada do que vai ouvir, o Ban ta pedindo ela em casamento – disse Rin olhando pro Sesshoumaru.

- Isso ta ficando interessante – disse Sesshy.

- Realmente mais vai ficar bem mais espere só ele voltar – disse Rin sorrindo maliciosamente de uma forma que nem Sesshoumaru teve como responder.

**- /- Do lado de fora - / -**

- Ka você vai querer pizza... EI DÁ PRA SOLTAR A "MINHA" PRIMA – gritou Inu.

- Porque eu deveria soltar a minha "noiva" – disse Bankoutsu.

- Eu não sou sua **noiva** eu não aceitei seu pedido porque eu **não** **amo** você – disse Kagome irritada com a presença de Inuyasha ali.

- Mas Ka nos fomos feitos um para o outro – disse Ban ainda em choque pelo que Kagome disse.

- Entenda Ban eu amo voe mas como um irmão, você foi meu primeiro namorado, mas agora é somente um amigo no meu coração – disse Kagome olhando firmemente pra Bankoutsu.

- Você ta confusa outr dia eu apareço e nos conversaremos direito – disse Ban indo embora.

- Ah Inu o que você queria mesmo? – perguntou Ka pra um Inu ainda assustado com o que tinha ocorrido.

- Eu queria saber se você ia querer pizza – falou Inu entrando na casa sendo seguido por Ka.

- E ai Ka ele pediu de novo não pediu – perguntou Rin.

- Pediu – Respondeu Kagome após um suspiro.

- Espero que tenha dado uma resposta pra ele – falou Rin.

- Eu dei mais eu sei que ele vai voltar e insistir de novo – falou Ka.

- Porque você não dá uma chance pro cara el... – falou Rin sendo interrompida por Inuyasha.

- NÃO – gritou Inu sem pensar.

- Como? – perguntou Kagome perturbada.

- É que... é que eu não quero ver você com ele – respondeu Inu completamente vermelho.

- E porque? – perguntou Ka curiosa – "Isso é uma crise de ciúmes?" – se perguntou Ka.

- Eu não fui com a cara dele achei ele muito atrevido – disse Inu cada vez mais vermelho.

- E o que que tem sou eu que vou casar ou não com ele não você – perguntou Kagome querendo descobrir se aquilo realmente era uma crise de ciúmes.

- É que... é que... é que... – se enrolava Inu.

- É que o que Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome visivelmente irritada.

- É que eugostodevocêenãoquerotivercomoutro – disse Inuyasha saindo correndo depois igual uma criançinha.

- O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou Kagome pra Rin.

- Que gosta de você e que não quer te ver com outro – disse Rin traduzindo Inuyasha.

- Como é que você conseguiu entender o que ele disse – perguntou Mirou.

- Experiência, na faculdade eles são sempre assim tié que aprender a entendê-los pra saber exatamente o que queriam – disse Rin sorrindo pra Miroku para os ciúmes de Sesshoumaru.

- Também você queria o que é só você chegar na faculdade que tu fecha a cara as vezes até eu sinto medo da sua expressão fria – disse Kagome – Bem deixa eu ir atrás do Inu pede pizza de quatro queijos pra mim Sesshy – falou Ka na ponta da escada.

- Ta –disse Sesshoumaru simplesmente.

- Sesshy? Bom saber, mas mudando de assunto eu não falei que ia ficar Interessante – disse Rin se dirigindo a Sesshoumaru.

- Então aquilo tudo foi pro meu maninho ter uma crise de ciúmes? – perguntou Sesshy.

- Sim, seu irmão só tem tamanho por dentro é simplesmente um menininho é fácil faze-lo dizer o que eu quero ouvi – disse Rin olhando firmemente nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Você faz pedagogia pelo que deu pra entender você sabe lidar com criança – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Não faço direito e toda mulher sabe lidar com criança afinal todo homem tem uma no meio das pernas é normal nos aprendermos desde cedo a lidar com essas "crianças" – disse Rin já subindo pro quarto de Kagome, deixando um Sesshoumaru com cara de Tacho na sala.

**- /- No quarto de Kagome - /-**

- E ai entediada Sango – perguntou Rin.

- Nossa vocês demoraram mas o que aconteceu – Perguntou Sango como sempre animada, daí Rin lhe contou tudo o que ocorreu.

**- /- No quarto de Inuyasha - /-**

- Inu dá pra você abri a porta eu quero conversar com você – pedia Kagome na porta.

- Vai embora Kagome nos não temos nada pra conversar – respondia Inuyasha de lá de dentro.

- Inu nos moramos de baixo do mesmo teto nos temos que nos entender abre essa porta eu prometo que não vou brigar com você – disse Kagome e logo completou – e nem comentários sarcásticos – disse ela logo depois ouvindo a porta se destrancar.

- Então o que você queria conversar – perguntou Inu olhando pro chão.

- O que que ta acontecendo com a gente, eu converso com um ex-namorado meu e fico com medo do que você pensar, minha amiga fala dele e você tem um ataque de ciúmes o que ta avendo com a gente? – perguntou Kagome entrando e sentando na cama do Inu.

- O que ta avendo eu simplesmente não sei, só sei que eu quase morro de ódio toda vez que eu vejo você perto de outro homem, que meu coração dispara quando eu sinto o seu cheiro mesmo te conhecendo a tão pouco tempo mesmo sabendo que você é proibida pra mim – disse Inu se sentando do lado de Kagome.

- Acho que seus sentimentos são recíprocos – disse Kagome mordendo logo depois o lábio inferior o que foi a gota d'agua pra Inuyasha que a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, com luxúria e desejo, suas bocas se encontraram em total desespero, um beijo forte e até um pouco violento suas línguas se devoravam numa batalha onde não averia perdedor, Inu foi empurrando calmamente Kagome em direção a cama, as mãos dele deslizavam pelo corpo dela em total desespero o desejo os deixavam cegos querendo somente mais, até que...

PON PON PON

Um Inuyasha e uma Kagome completamente vermelhos. Inu se levanta e abre a porta e dá de cara com Sesshoumaru.

- O que é que você quer? – perguntou Inuyasha visivelmente irritado.

- Só vim lembrar a vocês que a Kagome tem visitas no quarto dela – disse Sesshoumaru se virando e saindo dali.

- Bem é melhor eu ir ver as meninas – disse Kagome sendo impedida de sair por um braço forte que a puxou para outro beijo possessivo e lascivo que a fez ficar com as pernas bambas.

- Agora você pode ir – disse Inu a soltando.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Oie gente me desculpe pela demora mas carnaval, minha mãe de folga e pela 17° vez ou como todo ano eu viajei obrigada para o meio do nada, das outras vezes o lugar pelo menos tinha uma lan aonde eu afogava minhas magoas, mas dessa vez o lugar só tinha barro, barro, barro e areia, bem me desculpe pelos erros de digitação, meu teclado tah uma merda e como estou de férias tbm toh sem mesada pra comprar outro alem disso eu tava taum ansiosa pra postar que nem revisei direito, bem agora vamos ao de sempre. ****Bom vcs jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!!**

**Dark Maidie**Que sonho eu simplesmente amo Kag e Sesshy mas como boa fã do Inu essa fic eu fiz dele com a Ka e so botei o Sesshy pra perturbar ele mesmo e como você pode ver ele adorou o jeito quero-você-bem-longe-de-mim da Rin ( o que com certeza eu nunca faria) e sim esquentou um pouco e olha também como a Ka é sortuda alem do Inu e do Kouga ela ainda tem o Ban pra ela essa nasceu com a bunda pra lua mesmo. A outra eu tbm odeio a Kikyvaca, pode parecer estranho mas eu gostava dela na época em que assistia Inuyasha pelo cartoon daí eu assisti o primeiro filme do Inu e tomei ódio dele pelo que ela fez com a Kagome e obrigada por gostar da minha fic é a minha primeira postada então dá sempre um medo ma como eu só bem corajosa e nem um pouco modesta, assim que vem a inspiração eu posto e nem paro pra lê o que escrevi se não eu escrevo tudo de novo, de novo e de novo e acabo nunca postando bem acho que jah escrevi de mais bjusss!!!

**Bibi: **é claro que ele ia aparecer e mais charmoso do que nunca obrigado por lê e espero que continue gostando fuii bjus.

**Ida-Chan**Oie olha eu aki de novo obrigada pelos elogios e vê se aparece no msn pra gente conversar bjuss e continue lendo.

**Lilermen: **Bem eu tbm gosto do Kouga mas com Aya acho ela fofa e se depender de mim naum vai ser ela que vai correr atrás dele por toda a vida ih contei de mais bjuss

**Guidi-chan: **Bem pode contar que eu estarei aki ansiosa praler o que você escrever e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo eu acho que no outro eu fugi um pouco do meu estilo mas acho que voltei as origens bjuss fuii

**Lalah-Chan** Eu tbm quero o Sesshy mas a tia Rumiko num quer dá ele pra mim mas pelo menos ela empresta, e o jeito dele eh tudo galante quem resiste a um homem desses bem espero que tenha gostado do capitulo bjusss.

**Lalah-Chan**Bem o que eu posso fazer se sou filha única por parte de mãe, minha mãe trabalha com a minha tia em negocio próprio e eu fico em casa sozinha, só que as vezes bate um tédio... bem mas pra isso que serve o computador já que eu tenho 17 anos (praticamente meu aniversário é esse mês eu quero presente) e não suporto sair acho uma completa perda de tempo então eu penso, escrevo, leio e vejo anime vida boa né. È claro que vai ter Sesshy Rin eu amo esses dois são taum fofos, e pode deixar que a kikynojo vai sofrer bastante nas minhas mãos, bem espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo fuii bjusss.


	7. Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo

_**O Inu e sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem o Inu já tinha largado aquele barro-velho da Kikyo e tomado uma atitude com a Kagome. E o Sesshy já estaria na minha casa (pensamentos impuros) voltando a fic. Só um aviso naum está revisada se quiserem fazer esse favor pra mim eu aceito de bom grato.**_

**FALTAM 3 DIAS PRO MEU ANIVERSARIO EU QUERO PRESENTE!!!!!!!!!**

'

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

'

'

'

**Capitulo 6: Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo.**

'

'

'

'

'

Kagome saiu do quarto de Inuyasha e se dirigia para o seu próprio quarto.

- Desculpe a demora meninas... – Fala Kagome entrando no quarto.

- Desembucha, o que aconteceu entre vocês? – perguntou Rin cortando Kagome.

- Um beijo – disse Kagome se sentando na cama.

- Outro nossa, e como foi dessa vez? – perguntou Sango animada.

- Espera aí, dessa eu não sabia conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada ouviu dona Kagome – Falou Rin.

- Ta Rin foi assim... – disse Kagome logo depois contando tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Inuyasha.

Depois de meia hora explicando tudo pras amigas nos mínimos detalhes veio a exclamação de Sango.

- AI QUE LINDO!!!!! – disse Sango – Vocês vão namorar ou não? – perguntou a mesma.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto por ele, é tudo tão rápido e tão confuso – disse Kagome.

- O que você sente quando ta perto dele? – perguntou Rin.

- Me sinto nervosa e ao mesmo tempo ele me tramite paz, quero sair correndo e ao mesmo tempo me aproximar, minhas mãos suam, meu coração bate mais forte e eu tenho uma vontade louca de agarra-lo e fazer com que o tempo pare pra que ele nunca tenha que ir embora – desabafou Kagome.

- E o que você sente quando ele te beija? – perguntou Sango.

- Me sinto fora de mim é como subir aos céus e descer planando, sinto um calor, uma euforia, uma felicidade sem tamanho, é completamente diferente do que eu sentia pelo Bankoutsu, quando eu beijo o Inuyasha é tão doce tão envolvente que minha mente até parece que entra em pane – disse Kagome.

- Você tem certeza de que não sabe o que sente por ele? – perguntou Rin.

- Sinceramente, eu tenho é medo de descobrir – respondeu Kagome.

- Você está louca – disse Rin.

- Como? – perguntou Kagome confusa.

- Você está loucamente apaixonada por ele – concluiu Rin.

- Você acha? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não, eu tenho certeza! – confirmou Rin.

- Você acha que ele também gosta de mim? – perguntou Kagome.

- Peraí isso é tão obvio que ate eu posso responder – falou Sango.

- Você acha que ele faria aquela cena toda se não gostasse de você? – perguntou Rin.

- Não sei, talvez ele sinta somente desejo por mim, uma atração carnal e nada mais – falou Kagome.

- Hello você não ouviu o que eu disse, ta na cara que ele é louco por você – disse Sango – O jeito que ele te olha deixa a mostra que o coração dele é seu – concluiu Sango.

- Mas vocês vão ter que conversar botar tudo em pratos limpos, para depois não se arrependam, o relacionamento de vocês dois é complicado ele é seu primo e sua família conservadora – disse Rin.

- E alem disso ele é meu professor – completou Kagome.

- Você vão sofre muito se decidirem continuar com essa loucura, mas vão sofrer mais ainda se não viverem o que estão sentindo – disse Rin com uma voz sofrida.

- O que foi Rin porque essa carinha você e o Suikotsu brigaram? – perguntou Sango.

- Nos terminamos, eu peguei ele com a linda e provocante Sâmara – disse Rin com desprezo na voz.

- O QUE????? – perguntaram Sango e Kagome.

- Eu peguei ele transando com ela no escritório – disse Rin após um suspiro.

- Como foi isso? – perguntou Kagome.

- É doloroso lembrar mas eu acho que preciso desabafar com alguém, foi assim... – disse Rin.

**FLASH BACK**

Rin entrava num edifício muito conhecido por ela, lá trabalhava seu primeiro e único namorado, eles namoravam desde que Rin tinha 13 anos, ela não o amava mas gostava muito dele. Entrou sem cerimônias na sala do advogado, sentiu falta da secretária que deveria estar ali mas nem ligou, foi quando viu a pior cena da sua vida. (N/A: eu to com preguiça de falar muito sobre ele não vu entrar a surpresa mas vou explicar umas coisinhas, o Suikotsu é advogado e tem 12 anos a mais do que Rin, sempre foi um galinha e traia Rin durante todo o namoro, á sem esquecer ele é irmão do Bankoutsu).

- Mas o que que é isso? – perguntou Rin incrédula ao ver seu namorado dentro da secretária.

- O que você está vendo, eu to cansado de bancar o bom moço pra você, uma menininha acanhada, que nem abrir as pernas pra mim abre, eu to de saco cheio de ser rejeitado porque quero tocar você, se quiser senta ai e aprende talvez assim você aprenda que se quiser manter um namorado tem que no mínimo abrir as pernas e nos deixar entrar bem fundo, assim como a Sâmara ta deixando – disse Suikotsu rindo freneticamente depois.

- Obrigada mas eu não vou ficar pra assistir o showzinho, mas acho que lhe devo um agradecimento, obrigada por me mostrar que eu fiz muito bem em manter essa sua minhoca ridiculamente pequena longe de mim, acho que se entregasse minha virgindade a você seria a mesma coisa que se não tivesse entregado, e desculpe a interrupção mas, acho que não foi nada de mais pois até você deveria ter percebido o fingimento dela, não é querido, uma minhoquinha dessas não faz nem cosquinhas nela, fazendo com que ela tenha que fingir estar gostando pra que você não percebe-se o tédio que estar estampado no rosto dela, bem fui adeus – disse Rin saindo da sala de Suikotsu de cabeça erguida mas com o coração destruído.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

- Nossa Rin como você teve coragem de falar tudo aquilo pra ele? – perguntou Kagome abobalhada com a frieza da amiga.

- Eu simplesmente não poderia sair de lá na pior, se ele quis me trair tudo bem eu aceitaria ficaria triste, mas superaria, o que eu não posso aceitar é que ele tente me diminuir, posso não ser a mulher feita que ele queria, mas não sou a bonequinha que ele esperava – disse Rin caindo no choro no colo de Sango.

- Chora maninha vai te fazer sentir melhor – disse Sango.

- Eu vou buscar um copo d'água, já volto – disse Kagome disse Kagome saindo do quarto correndo, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas mas não queria chorar na frente da amiga, desceu as escadas se apoiado no corrimão, soluçando com um aperto no coração por ver uma amiga que sempre foi forte como um diamante, chorando desesperada no seu quarto.

- O que houve Kagome porque ta chorando – perguntou Miroku que estava na cozinha e ficou preocupado quando viu a garota entrar aos prantos na cozinha.

- Nada não é que uma amiga minha ta tendo uns problemas e eu fiquei triste por ela – disse Kagome se sentando na cadeira.

- Calma, se ela é sua amiga com certeza ela é forte igual a você, ela vai superar – disse Miroku sentando na cadeira ao lado de Kagome.

- Eu sei disso mas, é que eu me ponho no lugar dela eu não sei se eu conseguiria encarar os problemas que ela possui com tanta frieza, meu coração dói só de pensar em ver o que ela viu – disse Kagome chorando mais.

- Ei vai ficar tudo bem – disse Miroku abraçando a garota.

- Ei o que é ta acontecendo aqui? – pergunta alguém atrás dos dois.

- A Kagome não está muito bem eu tava tentando anima-la – disse Miroku.

Kagome ao olhar pra Inuyasha, pensa como seria encontra-lo do mesmo modo que Rin encontrou Suikotsu com a secretária, sendo que a mulher com que ele estava era Kikyo, não agüentando nem mesmo a sua imaginação sai correndo chorando da cozinha.

- Mas o que que deu nela? – pergunta Inuyasha sem entender a reação da menina.

- Uma amiga dela ta com problemas, ela ta arrasada pela garota, acho que o problema tem a ver com o coração pois ela já tava mais calma mas, ao te ver começou a chorar de novo – disse Miroku.

Kagome ao sair da cozinha foi para o seu quarto entrando rápidamente, dando uma explicação qualquer ela pegou seu mp3 e foi para a sala que no momento estava vazia. Ao ligar o mp3 estava tocando uma musica muito linda e muito romântica que a lembrava bastante de Inuyasha sendo assim começou a cantarolar a musica sem saber que o dono de seus pensamentos a estava a ouvir

**Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos, besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum  
Deixando escapar segredos  
E eu não sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo, que medo**

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Tanto  


Inuyasha ficou impressionado com a voz da garota, uma voz doce embriagante que o fez dar passos na direção de Kagome que não tinha tomado conhecimento da sua presença pois cantava de olhos fechado aproveitando a melodia.

**  
E até o tempo passa arrastado  
Só pra eu ficar do teu lado  
Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
E nessa novela eu não quero  
Ser teu amigo  
**

Instintivamente coloca as mãos no rosto da garota e ela abre os olhos assustada parando de cantar, para fitar os olhos dourados que tanto a fascinam, ele por sua vez a tomou em seus braços e continuou a cantar a musica que ela estava cantando.

**  
É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
É, eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto**

Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando  
Eu perco o sono  
Lembrando em cada riso teu  
Qualquer bandeira  
Fechando e abrindo a geladeira  
A noite inteira  


A voz de Inuyasha era melodiosa e com um tom grave mostrando muita masculinidade na bela voz, uma voz que cantava pelo seu coração, que mostrava em forma de música o que ele sentia, foi nesse momento que os dois perceberam, eles se amavam. No ultimo trecho da musica os dois cataram juntos uma voz que completava a outra, eles eram dois corações apaixonados, duas almas que se pertenciam.

**  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto.**

No terminar da musica firam se olhando, ela sentindo um paz grandiosa ao fitar aqueles olhos dourados, ele vendo tanta doçura nos olhos dela e sentindo um felicidade imensa por a ter em seus braços, num lance rápido ela sela seus lábios em um beijo calmo, cheio de ternura e de amor, ele a mostrando que estaria sempre com ela, e ela se sentindo segura nos braços dele.

- Acho que agora eu sei o que eu sinto por você – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu também – disse Kagome.

- Eu amo você – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu também – disse Kagome o beijando dessa vez, diferente do outro beijo que era castro e puro, esse foi sedutor, firme, cheio de luxúria e desejo, ele a prensava no sofá com medo de que ela o deixasse, sua boca parecia que queria devora-la, ela o retribuía da mesma forma entrelaçando os braços no pescoço dele, eu sua língua com a dele numa batalha deliciosa por espaço, ele separou as bocas num instante pra dizer.

- Eu quero você – disse ele louco de desejo.

- Eu também mas não posso – disse ela se afastando dele.

- Porque? – perguntou ele intrigado.

- Porque eu não to preparada pra dar um passo tão grande – disse ela de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem tudo há seu tempo mas, então eu vou te fazer outro pedido – disse ele sorrindo, pelo cheiro ele sabia que ela era virgem, e percebeu que estava indo rápido de mais.

- O que? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ele.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Oie sei que foi imperdoável essa demora, mas meu PC simplesmente se negava a entrar a senha do servidor, ou seja fiquei sem internet e como quando eu fico sem Pc eu fico mal humorada acabei sem um pingo de inspiração, agora minha mãezinha do coração vai me dar um PC novo (graças a deus) então não devo mais demorar tanto pra postar mas, intervalo vai ser um pouco maior do que os dos primeiros capítulos pois agora eu tenho, pré vestibular, colégio e monitoria então meu tempo vai ficar apertado mas mesmo assim não vou esquecer essa fic, ah novidades eu vou postar outra fic em breve uma SesshyXKag (Ida-chan eu naum esqueci a promeça só to sem tempo) depois das reviews está o resumo vejam se vcs gostam... bem acho que é só isso, dessa vez eu tava meio romantica o nome da musica do capitulo é: ****Preciso dizer que te amo**** do Cazuza com a Bebel Gilberto ela é lindo se vcs puderem escutem ela é perfeita mas eu sou suspeita pra falar eu simplesmente amo Cazuza. ****Bom vcs jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!!**

**Lilermen:** Ta ai a continuação bjuss.

**Deby20** Oie deu pra ver que o coração de Rin ta machucado então vai ser difícil o Sesshy entrar (ma não impossível) ih melhor eu parar por aqui espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo bjuss.

**Guidi-chan:** Eu acho que a Rin quando é muito boazinha enjoa o Sesshy eh maduro precisa de uma garota segura de si, bem adorei a sua passadinha bjuss.

**Bibi:** Tah ai espero que goste.

**Dark Maidie** Bem obrigada, mas eu acho que vai ser meio difícil vc revisar pra mim pois eu soh muito compulsiva assim que termino de escrever eu posto pra evitar que eu mude tudo, igual no colégio na hora das provas eu faço as questões uma única vez, se eu fizer de novo, eu erro bem beijinhos.

**Lalah-Chan** Pode deixar que a Kikybosta não vai se dar bem nessa historia. Eu tenho o melhor dos dois lados sou filha única por parte de mãe e tenho dois irmãos pelo lado do meu pai, quando toh me sentindo muito sozinha eu vou na casa do meu pai, me divirto com meus irmãos, quando eles começam a me perturbar eu volto pra casa simples né. A Rin construiu uma barreira de gelo no coração contra os homens e o Sesshoumaru vai ter que aprender que antes de ter o corpo dela vai ter que possuir o seu coração, ele já eh muito maduro mas acho os outros insignificantes perto dele, ao tentar conquista-la ele vai se tornar uma pessoa melhor... Ah pode mandar quantas reviews quiser eu vou adorar e espero que o clima doce desse capitulo não mele demais a historia e não acabe ficando enjoativo... bem acho que eu jah falei de mais bjusss

**yasmiin-** Brigada espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tbm, e pode deixar que a Kikyo não vai morre tenho coisa pior na mente huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu bem eu adro leitores novos me faz recordar quando eu não escrevia e nem imaginava como se mandava Reviews, mas como sou curiosa acabei futucando ate aprender bem beijocas.

**dessinha-almeida** Esta quentinha pode ler e saborear bricadeira espero que goste desse cap bjusss.

**lariinha** Bem obrigada por ler a minha humilde fic espero que goste desse capitulo e prometo não demorar mais tanto pra postar bjusss.

**Ana-chan:** Quem naum queria um primo desses? Mas pra falar a verdade eu queria era que o Sesshy trocasse de lugar com o Inu suspiro bem mas mesmo sendo o Inu jah eh um sonho bjuss.

**Melina Black** Prontinho, obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo bjuuusss.

**Mary-chan:** Eu não parei e só naum deixei um aviso de que poderia demorar pois eu simplesmente ODEIO quando aparece um aviso no meio da fic entaum como eu naum gosto naum ia fazer vc passarem por isso, pois eu sei como irrita bjuss.


	8. Porque

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando e o Naraku seria bonzinho.**

'

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

'

'

'

**Capitulo 7: Porque?**

- Olha Inu, você não acha que nós estamos indo rápido de mais? – perguntou Kagome receosa, ela gostava de Inu mais achava que essa historia estava sendo muito rápida, se conheciam a apenas dois dias eles já diziam que se amavam, ela estava muito confusa.

- C.. Como assim? – perguntou um Inuyasha incrédulo, ele achava que Kagome iria aceitar seu pedido na hora, estranhava o comportamento da menina, a considerava romântica e ela simplesmente, não quer aceitar compromisso com ele, se sentia usado.

- Nos conhecemos a menos de uma semana e você já me pede em namoro, você não acha que tem que me conhecer primeiro não, apesar de sermos primos, nos nunca tínhamos nos visto antes – explicou kagome para o alivio do rapaz, alivio que durou pouco pois ele se lembrou da escola, relacionamento entre professores e alunos era proibido, como em qualquer colégio, fora isso a atual diretora o odiava e faria de tudo pra que ele sofresse, expulsar uma aluna por conduta inadequada seria uma coisa até simples pra ela fazer, tinha que se manter afastado dela, pois alem disso a família dela não aceitaria essa união.

- Você tem razão, acho que estamos indo muito rápido – disse Inuyasha soltando Kagome e lançando um olhar frio pra garota, que acabou se sentindo culpada – "Vai ser melhor pra você" – pensava Inuyasha entristecido.

DIND DONG

- Devem ser as pizzas abre a porta pra mim Kagome que eu vou pegar o dinheiro lá em cima – disse Inuyasha subindo as escadas ainda um pouco atordoado que nem se dera conta do cheiro que vinha da porta.

- VOCÊ? – perguntou Kagome assustada com a pessoa na porta da sua casa.

- Eu é que deveria falar isso, o que que a menininha ta fazendo aqui e cadê o Inuyasha? – perguntava Kikyo – Nem precisa responder, o Inu meu amor o que que essa pirralha ta fazendo na sua casa? – perguntou Kikyo pra o rápido hanyo que estava descendo as escadas.

- Boa noite Kikyo, não que entrar? – perguntou inuyasha educadamente – "será que eu faço isso mesmo? E se ela acabar me odiando? Mas não era isso que você queria, que ela se afastasse de você? Ai eu vou acabar ficando louco mas vou fazer isso Kagome me perdoe é pro seu próprio bem" – pensava um resignado Inuyasha.

- Não mude de assunto, o que ela faz aqui? – perguntou Kikyo apontando pra Kagome.

- Eu moro aqui – disse Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios, sorriso que murchou com a próxima frase de inuyasha.

- Como? – perguntou Kikyo confusa.

- Isso mesmo ela mora aqui, caso você não saiba a kagome é minha _**prima**_ Kikyo – disse Inuyasha frisando a palavra prima de uma forma que demonstrasse que Kagome era somente aquilo.

- Mas mudando de assunto _meu amor _você vai levar pro cinema como prometeu você vive me enrolando mais hoje você não vai escapar – disse Kikyo já se agarrando no braço do hanyo que não nem um pingo de esforço pra se soltar.

"Meu amor" aquelas palavras feriram profundamente kagome, como ele podia lhe pedir em namoro numa hora, dizer que lhe amava e menos de 1 hora depois, pra ser mais precisa 10 minutos depois estar abraçado a outra mulher? Quem ele pensava que ela era? Ao pensar isso Kagome automaticamente lembrou de Suikotsu e de Rin que estava no seu quarto chorando, se Rin que era tão forte estava chorando daquele jeito imagine o que aconteceria com ela, e pelo que ela pode ver Inuyasha era até pior do que Suikoutsu, esse pelo menos foi pego, já Inuyasha estava ele mesmo mostrando quem era.

- Calma meu bem eu vo espera só um minutinho – disse Inuyasha depois de dar um beijo em Kikyo (N/A: Vocês não sabem o quanto me dói ter que escrever isso, mas a historia jah estava muito água com açúcar).

- Bem eu vo subindo, pra deixar o _casalzinho_ mais a vontade – disse Kagome com um leve e imperceptível tom de sarcasmo na voz se pondo a subir a escada.

- Não precisa _priminha_ eu já to saindo, vo deixar o dinheiro das pizzas em cima da mesa da cozinha tchau _priminha_ – disse Inuyasha saindo com Kikyo – "Espero que um dia você me perdoe" – pensava Inuyasha.

Quando a porta fechou Kagome se pois a correr desesperada pro seu quarto entrando com tudo na cama e caindo no choro.

- Kagome o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou uma preocupada Sango ao ver o estado da amiga

- Vamos miga diz o que ouve – falou Rin também preocupada.

- O... O Inu... Inuyasha não vale nada – disse Kagome entre soluços.

- Perai explica isso direito – pedia uma assustada Rin. Kagome se acalmou um pouco e contou tudo pras amigas, que ficaram chocadas com o acontecido.

- Kagome você precisa dar o troco – disse Sango.

- Como assim – perguntou uma Kagome tapada.

- Você é linda, tem um monte de caras correndo atrás de você, não pode deixar que ele te humilhe assim – disse Sango.

- Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tenho que concorda com a Sango – disse Rin.

- Não exagera Rin – disse Sango tacando um travesseiro em Rin, fazendo Kagome cair na gargalhada.

- Só vocês mesmas, pra me fazerem rir depois disso tudo – disse Kagome fazendo as duas amigas caírem também na gargalhada.

- Mas voltando o assunto, o que você sugere Sango? – perguntou Rin.

- Que você ou volte com o Ban, ou pegue o Kouga ou os dois que tal – disse Sango sorrindo.

- Acho que você exagerou Sango – disse Rin.

- Gente eu não posso fazer isso, seria o mesmo que me igualar a ele – disse Kagome.

- Realmente seria, mas não fazer seria ser tachada de idiota – disse Sango se encolhendo logo após escutar um trovão.

- Viu eu não disse, vai acabar caindo uma tempestade a Sango falando algo que preste – disse Rin zoando a irmã.

- Para Rin, é serio – disse Sango já ficando irritada.

- Ta bom parei, mas e ai Ka o que que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rin.

- Não sei acho que a Sango tem razão eu vou voltar pro Ban, pelo menos ele gosta de mim – disse kagome deprimida novamente.

- Não fica assim Ka, tem muito homem que daria tudo pra ter uma chance contigo – disse Rin.

- Pena que o que eu quero, faz de tudo pra me afastar – disse kagome depois de um suspiro.

- Calma você vai esquecer ele e não sei o porque de todo esse drama o lance de vocês não é muito recente pra esse chororó todo? – perguntou Rin.

- Pode até ser mais pra mim, parece que ficar sem ele é como não ter ar – disse Kagome depois de um sorriso.

- Caraca foi tão serio assim, vocês se conheceram ontem - falou Sango.

- Mas parece que foi a uma vida inteira, mas mudando de assunto e a senhorita Rin hem eu vi o jeito que o Sesshoumaru te olhou no mínimo ele ta interessado – disse Kagome Sorrindo.

- Desse eu quero distancia – disse Rin se emburrando.

- Porque? – perguntou Ka.

- O olhar dele parece o de alguém que só quer conquistar pra depois largar, desse tipo de homem eu to fora – disse Rin convicta.

- Rin você faz direito e não psicologia não pode sair julgando as pessoas assim – disse kagome.

- Mas Kagome eu dificilmente erro, a única vez que eu errei foi com o Suikoutsu - disse Rin.

- Esse foi seu pior erro amiga – disse Kagome.

- Mas mudando de assunto Kagomezinha do meu coração será que você poderia me apresentar ao gato lá da sala? – perguntou Sango.

- Claro vem cá – disse Kagome puxando Sango – E você também dona Rin – disse Kagome na porta do quarto.

- MIROKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Kagome no corredor.

- O que foi Kagome – disse Miroku recuperando o fôlego após correr até a Kagome.

- Essa é minha amiga Sango, ela tava me perturbando querendo que eu lhe apresentasse a ela – disse Kagome vendo Sango corar totalmente.

- Muito prazer senhorita, meu nome é Miroku Houshi e estou encantado em conhece-la – disse Miroku com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, sorriso que fez Sango corar mais ainda.

- Bem agora eu vou deixar vocês dois conversando – disse kagome puxando Rin consigo ate a sala.

Ficou um silencio constrangedor no corredor até Miroku quebrar esse silencio.

- Sabia que a senhorita é muito linda – disse Miroku sorrindo.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa me tratar assim, pra mim sango ou você está de bom tamanho – disse Sango sorrindo.

- Então Sango o que você gosta de fazer – perguntou Miroku tentando puxar assunto.

- O que eu gosto de fazer se usa a boca mas não se fala – disse Sango com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, sorriso que foi facilmente identificado por Miroku que entendeu rapidamente ao que a garota se referia, a puxando de encontro do seu corpo e lhe dando um beijo enlouquecedor.

- Pelo visto você também gosta da mesma coisa do que eu – disse Sango.

- Verdade, porque não continuar fazendo – disse Miroku.

- Porque não – disse Sango o puxando para si novamente.

DING DONG

**- Na Sala – **

- Espero que agora seje a pizza – disse Kagome em tom de brincadeira.

- Deixa que eu abro – disse Rin indo até a porta.

- Ta vo pegar o dinheiro – disse Kagome pegando o dinheiro em cima da mesina de centro da sala.

- Bem ta aqui o dinheiro, obrigada – disse Rin educadamente.

- Disponha , até – disse o entregador.

- MIROKU, SANGO, SESSHY AS PIZZAS CHEGARAM – gritou Kagome.

_**To be continued...**_

**Capitulo curto neh, sei que meu capítulos estão diminuindo, mas eh que eu tenho ficado taum cansada que toh com preguiça de digitar, bem gostaria de agradecer a ****Dark Maidie**** por me aturar no msn tendo surtos porque toh sem criatividade. ****Bom vcs jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!!**

**Desculpe por eu estar deixando vcs um pouco atrasados com essa fic, mas eu toh realmente cansada bjuuuuuuu**.

**Mary-chan:** Estah ai espero vc goste bjusss ateh.

**Bibi:** Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena bjuss ateh.

**Lilermen:** Pelo que deu pra perceber maturidade eh o que falta pra esses dois, e a Sango bem direta neh, bem bjuss fuiii.

**lariinha** Infelizmente eu vo ter que fazer a Ka-chan sofrer um poukinho, se naum perde a graça, mas pense numa coisa, a cada coisa que akele barro velho fizer pra ka-chan eu vou aprontar 5 vezes pior huhuhuhu. Bjusss ateh.

**Ida-chan:** nem eu jah escrevi a fic toda (SesshyXKag) soh falta passar pro pc, pó deixar que eu vo postar soh espera um pouco tah. E naum precisa se preucupar por naum ter deixado review vc sempre tah aki e sempre fala comigo mesmo que seje por msn, outra deixe que aquelas peruas sem criatividade deixarem vc pra baixo viu???. E obrigada pelos parabéns!!! Bjuss ateh.

**Lalah-Chan** Sabe eu toh com o coração na mão, vou fazer 3 pessoas que eu amo sofrerem duas vc jah viu nesse capitulo quem será a 3°??? Issu eh segredo.

**Silver Fox Argentum Vulpecula:** Muito obrigada por gosta da minha singela fic espero que continue gostando ateh fuiii.

**Acho que eh soh agora a historia vai entrar num ritmo um pouco engraçado e ao mesmo tempo romântico espero que gostem ah eu posso ter que demorar um pouco pra postar mas naum devem passar de 3 semanas tah bjusss e muito obrigada!!!!**


	9. Pensando

Todos comeram e se recolheram, Kagome ainda ficou pensado no que Sango e Rin lhe disseram e somente quando o relógio marcava 3

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando e o Naraku seria bonzinho.**

'

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

'

'

'

'

**Capitulo 8: Pensando...**

Todos comeram e se recolheram, Kagome ainda ficou pensado no que Sango e Rin lhe disseram e somente quando o relógio marcava 3 horas da manhã.

No dia seguinte Sango estava muito chateada com Inuyasha e acabou armando pra ele.

- Vamos Ka me ajuda sei que você também quer se vingar vai, é só distrair o Kouga um pouquinho vai – pedia Sango.

- Ta bom, mas olha lá o que você vai fazer hem!! – disse Kagome se dirigindo a mesa de kouga pra puxar conversa.

Sango sorrateiramente saiu da sala, como previsto Kouga simplesmente esqueceu d mundo ao ver Kagome perto dele.

Sesshoumaru andava pelos corredores, não tinha nenhuma aula no horário, passando pr uma sala viu Inuyasha explicando a matéria aos alunos, quando seu irmão lhe pediu pra ficar um minuto na classe.

Sango que estava armando pro Inuyasha não percebeu a troca.

Quando Sesshoumaru foi passar pela porta, uma bola com um monte de líquidos gosmentos caiu em cima dele, como Sesshoumaru estava distraído não teve tempo pra desviar, caindo aquela gosma verde em cima dele. Todos começaram a gargalhar, mas pararam imediatamente quando Sesshoumaru começo a falar.

-Quem foi o palhaço que fez isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru completamente irritado.

Uma garota que tinha visto Sango a delatou.

- Foi a Sango professor – disse a dedo-duro.

- Vá pra diretoria AGORA!! – disse Sesshoumaru num tom de dar medo.

- Sim senhor – disse Sango ainda morrendo de rir mesmo tendo errado o alvo ainda foi muito hilário ver um homem como Sesshoumaru completamente "melado".

Sesshoumaru foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho, graças a sua vida sempre precavida tinha outra roupa no colégio. Explicou o ocorrido a Kagura, que teve que segurar a risada, e mandou chamarem os responsáveis de Sango, somente Rin poderia ir ao colégio já que o pai de Sango estava viajando e sua mãe mora em outra cidade.

Depois de uma hora de espera Sesshoumaru avistou Rin, não sabia que seria ela que viria ao colégio pensou que os pais de Sango poderiam estar longe e se acalmou, ver Rin o deixava nervoso e até um pouco ansioso, e simplesmente na entendia o porque disso acontecer a tinha visto somente uma vez, e mesmo assim sua vontade de vê-la só aumentava, como ele um homem frio e aproveitador poderia estar se sentindo assim. Não pode terminar suas divagações porque ela chegou a onde ele estava.

- Boa Tarde – disse Rin educadamente, mas por dentro morrendo de nervoso aquele homem mexia com ela de uma forma que ela não sabia como explicar o conhecia somente a um dia não podia e não queria se aproximar dele, já tinha se ferido demais no ultimo relacionamento pra dessa vez se meter numa enrascada dessas, tava na cara que ele não era pra ela, muito sedutor, muito bonito e muito galinha tudo de errado, mas...

- "mas tudo que eu gostaria de ter pra mim" – pensou Rin logo negando fortemente com a cabeça próprio pensamento, movimento que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru.

- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Não – respondeu ela com falsa calma.

Entraram na sala da diretoria pra falarem sobre o que ocorreu durante à tarde.

- Bem sua irmã se portou de forma grotesca hoje no colégio ela jogou uma substancia esquisita em cima de mim, eu espero que a senhorita possa compreender que isso é inadmissível e que por isso ela levará uma suspensão de uma semana – disse Sesshomaru tentando se manter frio.

- Sango posso saber o motivo que fez você fazer isso? – perguntou Rin a irmã.

- Eu queria me vingar do professor Inuyasha pelo que ele fez com a Ka ontem, sei que era errado e me desculpe professor – disse Sango de cabeça baixa.

- Se realmente queria se "vingar" do Inuyasha devia ter esperado por um local apropriado a escola pra esse tipo de coisa aqui dentro ele é sei professor e você o deve respeito, você está de castigo por um mês e nem a Ka tem permissão pra ir lá em casa você me entendeu? – disse Rin seria.

- "Nossa como ela é seria, mesmo a Kagome sendo sua amiga ela proibiu a entrada dela na sua casa, e ainda por cima não aliviou a irmã gostei dessa garota" – pensava Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem Rin – disse Sango de cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe pelo incomodo professor agora nós iremos pra casa – disse Rin já se levando.

- Tudo bem eu acompanho vocês – disse Sesshoumaru levando-as até o portão do colégio.

O dia passou tranqüilo, Kagome fazendo de tudo pra não ver Inuyasha e conversando com o Kouga, Inuyasha pensando em Kagome, Sesshoumaru pensando em Rin, Rin pensando em Sesshoumaru, Sango pensando em Miroku e Miroku dormindo, chegou a hora de ir embora e todos foram pra suas casas.

**/ Em Casa /**

- Entendo mas você não acha que foi muito dura com ela não? – falava Kagome no telefone.

- Ta eu sei que ela não respondeu ela nunca te desafia e você sabe disso – disse Kagome.

- Tudo bem beijos Rin – terminou Kagome desligando o telefone e dando de cara com Sesshoumaru.

- Oi – disse Sesshoumaru seco.

- Me desculpa Sesshy a Sango fez aquilo por minha causa – disse Kagome de cabeça baixa.

- Tudo bem Kagome nem com ela eu to zangado, eu só to cansado "de pensar na Rin" – disse Sesshoumaru completando em pensamento. – Porque a Rin é tão rígida com a irmã eu já tina dado o castigo pra ela não precisava deixar a menina presa – falou Sesshoumaru.

- A Rin sempre foi muito rígida com a Sango mas a San nunca reclamou eu sempre achei o respeito que a Sango tinha da Rin muito bonito e o pai da Rin sempre foi muito rígido acho que ela só quer que a Sango seje uma boa pessoa e herdou a rigidez do pai – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Entendo eu vou durmi boa noite Kagome – disse Sesshoumaru ainda encantado com a garota dona dos seus pensamentos.

'

''

'

'

''

'

'

'

''

''

'

'

'

''

'

'

'

**Gente desculpa a demora, mas meu Pc deu pane porque meu HD queimou, e eu como uma pessoa burra que sou esqueci de fazer Backup dos meus arquivos e acabei perdendo tudo que eu tinha escrito daí entrei em deprê sabe tinha muitas coisas li que eu ainda naum consegui recuperar, desculpe pelo capitulo mínimo mas foi o que deu pra fazer agora mas pode deixar que o próximo eu vou compensar vcs**

**Bom vcs jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!**

**Dark Maidie****:** Finalmente eu postei mas ficou completamente diferente do que eu tinha escrito antes mas como a inspiração naum vem foi esse mesmo, brigada por me aturar bjusss.

**Lalah-Chan****: **Naum odeie ele naum ele só ta confuso e com peso na conciencia. Sim eu vo fazer outra pessoa sofrer mas por lutar contra si mesmo hihi e desculpe a demora bjuss.

Bibi: obrigada por tah ai e por ter gostado e desculpe a demora bjusss.

**lariinha****:** entenda a Kikybarro vai ter um destino pior do que vilão de novela hihihi apesar de que eu naum assisto televisão bjusss.

**Letícia:** Sabe quando eu escrevia o capitulo 7 eu chorava com pena da kagome, e pensando como o Inu era burro mas entenda a relação deles é complicada ele quer proteger ela mas vc vai entender melhor no cap 9 jah que o 8 foi totalmente Rin e Sesshy. E desculpe pela demora. bjusss

**Mary-chan:** Poderia ateh ser mas eu duvido muito que o Ban faria isso ele ehum canlha mas eh inteligente bjuss obrigada por ler e desculpe pela demora.

**Guidi-chan:** É claro que eu lembro de vc menina e essa historiaainda vai ficar mais complicada hihi mas vai dar tudo certo (pelo menos eu espero as vezes eu acho que as historias tem vida propria) E desculpe pela demora. Bjusss.


	10. Chegada boa chegada

**O Inu e a sua turma não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, A Rin se chamaria Biah já estaria casada com o Sesshy, o Inu deixaria de ser lesado, a Kagome ganharia paciência, a Kikynojo nunca teria revivido, o Miroku e a Sango jah estariam se pegando, o Naraku seria bonzinho e Kagura estaria queimando no mármore do inferno (viajei no baú) -.- {ou seja Inuyasha -****犬夜叉 ****pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, a revista Shonen Sunday e JBC, e ao estudio Sunrise}**

**( Capitulo como sempre postado por impulso, após a inércia)**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

- Fala dos personagens

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Capitulo 9 – Chegada.. boa chegada**

_**8 meses depois...**_

Inuyasha continuava "pegando" a Kikyou, Sesshoumaru ainda dava aulas e tentava se aproximar de Rin, Sango saiu do castigo e se meteu em outro por ter aprontado na escola mas já está liberada e Kagome ficou muito amiga do Professor Kouga mas ainda estava muito triste, todos percebiam que a menina não andava muito feliz.

**23:00h na casa da Kagome -----**

- Ka você não acha que ta na hora de você superar o Inu não? Partir pra outra ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – perguntou Sango já não agüentando mais a depressão da amiga.

- Sabe? Acho que você tem razão, mas é difícil mesmo tendo sido uma coisa rápida, me marcou, mas eu vou tentar – Disse a triste menina esboçando um simples sorriso.

- Já Sei algo que vai te animar se lembra do irmão mais velho da Rin que estudava na Inglaterra? – Perguntou Sango.

- O Hashi? Aquele nerd que jogava Mortal Kombat comigo e me dava uma surra com o Scorpio? - Disse Ka rindo sinceramente pela 1° vez em meses.

- Ele mesmo, então o Hakudoushi está voltando pro Japão amanhã, porque você não vem comigo buscar ele no aeroporto?

- É pode ser, mas vamos dormir porque já ta tarde – Disse Ka jogando um travesseiro na amiga.

- Tá bom, Tá bom, Tá bom – Disse Sango rindo e deitando pra dormir.

_**Aeroporto...**_

As 11 horas da manhã estavam as duas mais Rin no Aeroporto Internacional de Tokyo pra buscar o garoto, ops garoto não o homem, que não lembrava em nada o garotinho raquítico e de óculos que jogava com Kagome, ele estava alto, muito alto, o corpo com músculos definidos, os cabelos lilases jogados sobre o olho esquerdo e o sorriso arrebatador.

- Rinzinza, Sangozinha que saudades de vocês – disse ele pegando as ditas cujas em cada braço e levantando-as.

- Hashi quanto tempo, agora me solte que tô ficando sem ar – disse Rin rindo com o irmão, que pos as duas no chão.

- Hashi você lembra da Kagome? – perguntou Sango sorrindo e apontando pra Kagome.

- Você é aquela pirralha que não ganhava de mim nem jogando com o sub zero? – perguntou Hashi olhando Kagome dos pés a cabeça e gostando do que vê.

- Pirralha eu não sou mais, mas com certeza eu ainda perco pra você no Mortal kombat – disse Kagome rindo, Hashi sorriu pra ela e a puxou pros seus braços dando o famoso abraço de urso, rodopiando com ela.

- Eu senti sua falta também sabia – disse depois de solta-la dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Rin e Sango ficaram animadas com a cena, fazia tempo desde que viram a amiga tão feliz já tinham tentado de tudo pra animá-la e Hashi conseguiu isso em poucos minutos, apesar dos seus 26 anos Hashi era muito brincalhão e emanava alegria onde estivesse, seria bom uma pessoa assim perto de Kagome.

Deixaram Hashi em casa e Rin foi Ra faculdade e Sango e Kagome pro colégio. A escola era o céu e o inferno na vida de Kagome; o céu porque lá ela se distraia, tinha Kouga e Sango sempre a animando e o inferno porque tinha que aturar o cinismo de Kikyou e a mesma se agarrando em Inuyasha.

_**Colégio...**_

Na Hora da saída Kouga a interceptou.

- Kagome do meu coração, será que hoje você aceita sair comigo? – disse o Yokai.

-Hoje não dá Kouga me desculpe – disse Kagome sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas porque não hoje? – perguntou desconfiado de que era só uma desculpa

-Porque ela vai sair comigo hoje né Ka-chan? – disse Hashi aparecendo por trás de Kagome a abraçando pela cintura.

- É sim Hashi – disse Kagome aliviada por ter escapado, Kouga era muito legal mas era professor como Inuyasha e pra ela chega de complicação. Hashi leva Kagome para o seu carro um Aston Martin DBR-9 preto lindo de morrer.

- Uau que carro Hashi – disse a menina impressionada.

- Bem.. – Hashi estava envergonhado – Eu estudei nanotecnologia em Londres e como tem pouca concorrencia eu acabei ganhando bem, e eu sou apaixonado por carros então assim que ocupei um bom posto eu comprei o carro.

- Scorpio foi trocado por um Aston Martin – disse Kagome rindo enquanto Hashi abria a porta pra que ela entrasse. (N/A: Pelo menos na minha fic os homens são cavalheiros)

Inuyasha que estava ao lado do muro com Kikyou durante a conversa inteira estava espumando de raiva, não trocava mais que 3 palavras com Kagome desde o fatídico dia e agora se achava no direito de sentir ciumes.

-Belo carro – disse Kikyou indo pra frente do portão na hora em que Hashi passa com o carro, dando um banho de lama em Kikyou.

- Belo banho – disse Kouga rindo da cara da irritante professora

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**To be Continued**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Se escondendo atrás do Sesshy, gente eu sei que não tem perdão essa demora mas eu tava seca de idéias (Iner: deve ser a falta de sexo) bem tá ai, apesar de ta um lixo mas eu tentei, obrigada por ainda lerem isso apesar da obtusa da ficwrite. Bom vcs jah sabem se quiserem deixar sugestões pra melhora-la ou como ela poderia ser fiquem a vontade adoro saber a opinião de vcs e agora gostaria de agradecer ao povo do meu coração que mandaram Reviews pra mim!!**

**Bibi: **Tah ai o capitulo espero que goste e obrigada.

**Lariinha: **Pouquinho mas até que foi legal, amo ver o povo na fossa rsrsrs. Quem dera matar a Kikyou, vamos fazer assim pegar ela jogar num rio e ver se desmancha, ah não pode se não a gente polui o citado do rio, vou pensar em algo pra liquidar com a kikynojo ou pelo menos acabar com a felicidade dela.

**Lory Higurashi: **Lory homem é burro, faz merda atrás de merda, minha idéia de perfeição vai ser meio como o Hashi estar nessa fic mas como o perfeito enjoa vc jah deve saber o fim rsrsrs. O Houshi não pensa nada que preste então deixa a coitada da Sang longe daquela mente pervertida rsrs's.

**anna-chan: **Tah ai, eu prontei com a Kikyou será que serve?

**Letícia: **Pena nada, foi ali que o Sesshy viu que a Rin é mais que um corpo e ficou intrigado, ele é muito galinha nessa fic, frio e meio que cínico tbm, mas vamos vê se a Rin mudar o O senhor arrogante (lindooo, tesão, bonito e gostosão) Sesshoumaru.

**Silver Fox Argentum Vulpecula: **Sorry pelo abandono querida mas vou tentar não "evaporar" mais e obrigada por gostar, obrigada mesmo de coração.

**Tia Kate-chan: **Acidente de carro é bondade, tem uqe ser algo mais doloroso ou pior, não matar ela e siim desfigurar ela ateh que não sobre nem um pedacinho de pele sem cicatriz.

**Sra (ponto) Taaisho: **Arigatou sogrinha-sama, vê que tem gente gostando é o que ta me fazendo querer terminar essa fic, pq minha mãozinha reclama de ter que digitar rsrsrs's mas ela agüenta e vou com "meu primo" ateh o fim. E é complicado pra mim aceitar uma beta pq eu demoro pra postar e nem tenho um horário muito agradável, mas mesmo assim obrigada. (desculpe pelo nome mas se não não mostrava :) )

**Daaf-chan: **Inu Idiota msm, baka baka baka, mas ele que me aguarde huahuahuahuahuahua.

*****

*****

******

*****

*****

******

*****

*****

**Bem gente, meu jeito de escrever mudou um pouco e eu peço desculpa a vcs por todo esse tempo a ver navios, nada o que eu diga justifica o que eu fim. Mas gente não fiquem tão bravos, Inuyasha vai ter continuação finalmente Ya-Hu, Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen estréia em 3 de outubro pra felicidade de fãs como nos que sempre quiseram ver o espadão novo do Sesshoumaru rsrs's, vamos se o Inu pelo menos na série deixa de ser lesado e vamos ver a Kikybarro morrer UHU.**

**Agora eu vou-me já**

_**Fui...**_


	11. Nota

**Notaa Hiper Chataa**

Gente eu não sei o que fazer vem idéias ra escrever de tudo, mas nada que se encaixe nessa fic, e eu não consigo escrever outras pq quero terminar essa, aff's eh uma merd* mesmo, eu sou uma chata mas não consigo desenvolver essa idéia, então acho que agora eu devo postar algumas ones (que fazem mais o meu estilo msm) e ir deixando essa ateh vir uma idéia que preste, bjs gnete e desculpaaa


End file.
